Quase um estranho - UA - HHr
by Ri Granger Potter
Summary: Arrogante e audacioso, Harry Potter surgiu na vida de Hermione Granger e despertou nela sentimentos adormecidos havia muito tempo... Adaptação do livro de Nora Roberts.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

XXX-XXX

Ele a observou vindo. Embora vestisse jeans e uma jaqueta, com um capacete que lhe escondia o rosto, Harry reconhecia sua feminilidade. Ela dirigia uma pequena motocicleta Honda. Fumando sua cigarrilha, ele apreciou a maneira competente como ela manobrou para dentro do estacionamento do mercado.

Parando a moto, ela desceu. Era alta, notou Harry, talvez com quase 1,80m, e delgada. Ele se encostou contra a máquina de refrigerantes e continuou observando-a preguiçosamente, com curiosidade. Então, ela removeu o capacete. De imediato, a curiosidade de Harry se intensificou. Ela era maravilhosa.

Os cabelos estavam soltos, caindo quase na altura dos ombros, com uma franjinha sobre a testa. Eram bem castanhos, com reflexos avermelhadas e douradas do sol. O rosto era estreito, as feições fortes e distintas. Ele conhecia modelos que morriam de fome para conseguir ângulos e sombras que existiam no rosto daquela mulher. A boca, todavia, era cheia e generosa.

Harry reconhecia a sutileza dos cosméticos e sabia que nenhum havia sido usado para adicionar interesse às feições da mulher. Ela não precisava de cosméticos. Tinha olhos grandes e, mesmo com a distância do estacionamento entre eles, ele viu que eram castanho-escuros, lembrando-o dos olhos de um potro, profundos, grandes e sábios. Os movimentos não eram afetados, com uma graça não refinada que era tão ligeira quanto os olhos.

Ela era jovem, decidiu, cerca de 20 anos. Deu mais uma tragada na cigarrilha. E era definitivamente maravilhosa.

— Ei, Hermione!

Hermione se virou com o chamado, tirando a franja dos olhos enquanto se movia. Vendo as gêmeas Bailey pararem o jipe no meio-fio, ela sorriu.

— Olá. — Prendendo a tira do capacete no guidão de sua moto, Hermione andou até o jipe. Gostava muito das gêmeas Bailey.

Assim como ela, as gêmeas tinham 23 anos e o mesmo tom dourado de pele da cidade costeira, mas elas eram pequenas, de olhos azuis e cabelos louros. Os cabelos longos e finos que compartilhavam haviam sido desalinhados pelo vento. Os dois pares de olhos azuis desviaram de Hermione para se focarem no homem encostado contra a máquina de refrigerante. Em reflexo, ambas as mulheres endireitaram o corpo e colocaram mechas de cabelo atrás das orelhas. Silenciosamente, concordaram que seu perfil direito era o mais belo.

— Não vemos você há um bom tempo. — Teri Bailey manteve um olho em Harry enquanto falava com Hermione.

— Espero terminar algumas coisas antes que a temporada do verão comece. — A voz de Hermione era baixa, com o sotaque suave da costa da Carolina do Sul. — Como vocês estão?

— Excelentes! — respondeu Jeri, mudando de posição no assento de motorista.

— Temos a tarde livre. Por que você não vem às compras conosco? — Ela também manteve Harry em sua visão periférica.

— Eu gostaria — Hermione já estava meneando a cabeça —, mas preciso pegar alguma coisa aqui.

— Como aquele homem ali, com os lindos olhos verdes? — perguntou Jeri.

— O quê? — Hermione riu.

— E lindos ombros — observou Teri.

— Ele não tira os olhos dela, não é verdade, Teri? — apontou Jeri. — E nós gastamos 12 dólares e meio nesta blusa. — Ela apontou para a blusa cor-de-rosa de alcinhas finas, que era igual à de sua irmã gêmea.

— Sobre o que vocês estão falando? — perguntou Hermione, totalmente confusa.

— Atrás de você — disse Teri com uma leve inclinação da cabeça loura. — O bonitão perto da máquina de refrigerante. Absolutamente maravilhoso. — Mas quando Hermione começou a virar a cabeça, Teri continuou, num sussurro desesperado: — Não vire agora, pelo amor de Deus!

— Como posso ver se não me virar? — assinalou Hermione de modo sensato quando se virou.

Os cabelos dele eram escuros e espessos, com cachos macios que caíam descuidadamente ao redor do rosto. Ele era magro, e o jeans que usava estava desbotado pelo uso. A postura era negligente, completamente relaxada, enquanto permanecia encostado contra a máquina de refrigerante e bebia de uma lata. Mas as feições não eram preguiçosas, pensou Megan quando lhe encontrou o olhar fixo sem piscar. Eram extremamente atentas. Ele precisava se barbear, com certeza, mas sua estrutura óssea era magnífica. Havia uma pequena covinha no queixo, e a boca era longa e fina.

Normalmente, Hermione teria achado aquele rosto fascinante... fortemente esculpido, até mesmo bonito de uma maneira rude, mas eficaz. Contudo, os olhos eram insolentes. Verdes, como as gêmeas haviam apontado, escuros e nublados. E, decidiu Hermione franzindo o cenho, arrogantes. Ela já vira tipos como aquele antes — preguiçosos, solitários, procurando pelo sol e alguma companhia feminina passageira. Sob a franja, Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ele a encarava abertamente. Quando a lata tocou os lábios, ele lhe enviou uma piscadela lenta.

Ouvindo uma das gêmeas rir, Hermione virou a cabeça novamente.

— Ele é adorável — comentou Jeri.

— Não seja tola. — Hermione jogou seus cabelos para trás com um movimento da cabeça. — Ele é muito típico.

As gêmeas trocaram um olhar enquanto Jeri ligava o motor do jipe.

— Muito exigente — disse ela. Elas deram a Hermione sorrisos espelhados enquanto se afastavam do meio-fio. — Adeus!

Hermione torceu o nariz para as gêmeas, mas acenou antes que o jipe virasse a esquina. Ignorando propositadamente o homem que desperdiçava o tempo ao lado do estabelecimento, entrou no mercado.

Ela reconheceu o cumprimento da funcionária atrás do balcão. Megan cresceu em Myrtle Beach. Conhecia todos os pequenos comerciantes no raio de 8 km que cercava o parque de diversões de seu avô.

Após escolher um carrinho, começou a seguir pelo primeiro corredor. Apenas poucas coisas, decidiu, pegando um litro de leite de uma prateleira. Tinha somente o bagageiro da motocicleta para transportar as compras. Se a caminhonete estivesse funcionando direito... Ela reprimiu os pensamentos sobre aquele problema em particular. Nada podia ser feito quanto a isso no momento.

Hermione parou na seção de biscoitos. Não havia almoçado e os saquinhos e caixas pareciam tentadores. Talvez os de aveia...

— Estes são melhores.

Hermione moveu-se subitamente quando a mão posicionou-se à sua frente para escolher um pacote de biscoitos prometendo uma dose dupla de lascas de chocolate. Virando a cabeça, viu os insolentes olhos acinzentados.

— Quer os biscoitos? — Ele sorriu tanto quanto sorrira do lado de fora.

— Não — disse ela, enviando um olhar significativo para a mão dele no seu carrinho. Dando de ombros, ele tirou a mão, mas, para a irritação de Hermione, seguiu andando do seu lado.

— O que está na lista, Mione? — perguntou ele amigavelmente, enquanto abria o pacote de biscoitos.

— Posso lidar com isso sozinha, obrigada. — Ela começou a seguir o próximo corredor, pegando uma lata de atum. Ele andava, Hermione notou, como um homem do Velho Oeste... com passos longos e esbeltos, e de uma maneira levemente arrogante.

— Você tem uma bela moto. — Ele mordeu um biscoito enquanto andava ao seu lado. — Mora por aqui?

Hermione escolheu uma caixa de saquinhos de chá. Deu uma olhada crítica para o produto antes de jogá-lo no carrinho.

— A moto mora comigo — disse ela enquanto continuava andando.

— Engraçadinha — murmurou ele e lhe ofereceu um biscoito. Hermione o ignorou e se moveu para o próximo corredor. Quando pegou um pacote de pão de forma, ele colocou uma das mãos sobre a sua.

— Trigo integral é melhor para você. — A mão grande era forte e firme sobre a sua. — Indignada, Hermione o fitou e tentou retirar a mão.

— Ouça, eu tenho...

— Sem elos — comentou ele, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela e erguendo lhe a mão para estudá-la mais de perto. — Sem complicações. Que tal um jantar?

— De jeito nenhum. — Ela balançou a mão, mas encontrou-a firmemente presa a dele.

— Não seja hostil, Mione. Você tem olhos fantásticos. — Ele sorriu para seus olhos, fitando-a como se eles fossem as duas únicas pessoas na face da Terra.

Alguém se colocou atrás de Hermione, murmurando algo com irritação, para pegar um pão de centeio.

— Vá embora — exigiu ela em tom baixo de voz. Impressionava-a que o sorriso dele lhe causava um efeito, embora soubesse o que havia por trás dele. — Farei uma cena, se você não for embora.

— Sem problemas — disse ele alegremente. — Eu não me incomodo com cenas.

Ele não se importaria, pensou ela, olhando-o. Devia adorar cenas.

— Ouça — começou Hermione zangada —, não sei quem você é, mas...

— Harry Potter — ofereceu ele com um outro sorriso fácil. — Harry. A que horas devo apanhá-la?

— Você não vai me apanhar — disse ela com clareza. — Nem agora, nem mais tarde. — Deu uma olhada rápida ao redor. O mercado estava praticamente vazio. Não poderia causar uma cena decente, mesmo se quisesse. — Solte minha mão — ordenou com firmeza.

— A Câmara do Comércio diz que Myrtle Beach é uma cidade amistosa, Mione. — Harry liberou a mão dela. — Você irá manchar a reputação local.

— E pare de me chamar de Mione — disse ela, furiosa. — Eu não conheço você.

Ela começou a andar, movendo o carrinho à frente.

— Você vai me conhecer — declarou ele em tom baixo, mas Hermione o ouviu.

Os olhos deles se encontraram novamente, os dela escuros de raiva, os de Harry, seguros. Virando-se, Hermione acelerou os passos em direção ao caixa.

— Você não acreditaria no que aconteceu no mercado. — Hermione colocou as sacolas de compras sobre a mesa da cozinha com mais força do que o necessário.

Seu avô estava sentado à mesa, em uma das quatro cadeiras de madeiras, concentrado em amarrar um anzol. Ele emitiu um murmúrio em reconhecimento, mas não olhou para cima. Fios, penas e pesos estavam organizadamente empilhados à sua frente.

— Um homem — começou ela, pegando o pão da sacola do topo —, um homem incrivelmente rude tentou me seduzir. Bem na seção de biscoitos. — Hermione franziu o cenho enquanto guardava os saquinhos de chá em uma caixa. — Queria que eu fosse jantar com ele.

— Hum. — Seu avô atou meticulosamente uma pena amarela ao anzol. — Divirta-se.

— Pop! — Hermione meneou a cabeça em frustração, mas um sorriso curvou-lhe a boca.

Timothy Granger era um homem pequeno e magro, com cerca de 60 anos. Seu rosto redondo e marcado com rugas era bronzeado, emoldurado por espessos cabelos brancos e uma barba cheia. A barba era suave como uma nuvem e muito bem cuidada. Os olhos azuis, não desbotados pelos anos, eram assentados profundamente nas dobras e linhas de seu rosto. Eles perdiam pouca coisa. Hermione podia ver que ele estava concentrado em suas iscas. O fato de ouvi-la, mesmo naquele estado de introspecção, era um tributo de sua afeição pela neta.

Aproximando-se, ela deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dele.

— Pescará amanhã?

— Com certeza, bem cedinho. — Pop contou seu sortimento de iscas e mentalmente reviu sua estratégia. Pescar era um negócio sério. — A caminhonete deve estar consertada esta noite. Voltarei antes do jantar.

Hermione assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, dando-lhe um segundo beijo. Ele precisava de seus dias de pescaria. Os parques de diversões abriam para negócios nos fins de semana durante a primavera e o outono. Nos três meses de verão, eles trabalhavam sete dias por semana. O verão mantinha a cidade viva, atraía turistas, e turistas significavam bons negócios. Durante um quarto do ano, a população da cidade crescia de 13 ou 14 mil habitantes para 300 mil. A maior parte dessas 300 mil pessoas ia para a pequena cidade praiana a fim de se divertir.

Para proporcionar isto, e também para sobreviver, seu avô trabalhava arduamente. Teria sido uma experiência difícil se não amasse tanto o parque de diversões. O parque fazia parte da vida de Hermione desde que podia se lembrar.

Hermione tinha aproximadamente 5 anos quando perdera seus pais. Desde então, Pop havia sido mãe, pai e amigo para ela. E Joyland era um lar para Hermione tanto quanto o chalé de praia no qual eles moravam. Anos antes, haviam recorrido um ao outro buscando aliviar o sofrimento. Agora, o amor deles era firme como uma rocha. Com a exclusão de seu avô, Hermione era cuidadosa com suas emoções, pois uma vez que se envolvia com alguém, dedicava-se intensamente. Quando amava, amava totalmente.

— Truta seria bom — murmurou ela quando lhe deu um último abraço rápido.

— Teremos de nos contentar com caçarola de atum esta noite.

— Pensei que você fosse sair.

— Pop! — Hermione encostou-se contra o fogão, e afastou os cabelos do rosto com ambas as mãos. — Acha que passarei a noite com um homem que tentou me seduzir com um pacote de biscoitos de chocolate?

— Com um movimento abrupto do pulso, ela ligou o bico de gás sob a chaleira.

— Depende do homem. — Ela viu o brilho nos olhos dele quando o avô a fitou.

Megan sabia que finalmente tinha a atenção total de Pop. — Como ele é?

— Um vadio de praia — retorquiu ela, embora soubesse que a resposta não era exatamente verdadeira. — Com um ar de caubói. — Hermione sorriu então em resposta ao sorriso de Pop. — Na verdade, ele tinha um rosto lindo. Magro e forte, muito atraente de uma maneira inescrupulosa. Ficaria bem numa estátua de bronze.

— Parece interessante. Onde mesmo você o conheceu?

— Na seção de biscoitos.

— E fará caçarola de atum em vez de ir jantar fora? — Pop deu um suspiro e meneou a cabeça. — Não sei qual é o problema com esta garota — ele se dirigiu à isca preferida.

— Ele era arrogante — declarou Hermione e cruzou os braços. — E me olhou de maneira maliciosa. Os avôs não deveriam sair por aí atirando, com o propósito de desencorajar olhares maliciosos?

— Quer uma arma emprestada para caçá-lo?

O apito da chaleira abafou a resposta. Pop observou-a preparar o chá.

Hermione era uma boa menina, pensou ele. Séria demais sobre algumas coisas, às vezes, mas uma boa menina. E muito bonita, também. O fato de um estranho ter tentando convidá-la para sair não o surpreendia. Estava mais surpreso que aquilo não acontecesse com mais frequência. Mas Hermione podia desencorajar um homem sem abrir a boca, lembrou. Tudo que precisava fazer era lançar um de seus olhares que parecia dizer: "Perdão?", e a maioria deles desistia. Aparentemente, era isso que ela queria.

Entre o parque de diversões e a arte de Hermione, ela nunca parecia ter tempo para se socializar. Ou não queria encontrar tempo, corrigiu-se Pop, pensativo. Entretanto, parecia ter detectado mais do que irritação na atitude da neta em relação ao homem do mercado. A menos que estivesse enganado, ela havia se divertido com aquilo, e talvez um pouco atraída. Como conhecia bem a neta, decidiu deixar o assunto de lado por enquanto.

— O tempo promete permanecer bom durante todo o fim de semana — comentou ele enquanto cuidadosamente guardava as iscas em sua caixa de pescaria.

— Deve haver uma boa multidão no parque. Você não vai trabalhar em uma das barracas?

— É claro. — Hermione colocou duas xícaras de chá sobre a mesa e se sentou. — Aqueles assentos da roda-gigante foram ajustados?

— Cuidei disso pessoalmente esta manhã. — Pop soprou no chá para esfriá-lo, então tomou um gole.

Ele estava relaxado, Hermione notou. Pop era um homem simples. Ela sempre admirara seu jeito despretensioso, seu bom humor, sua falta de pretensões.

Ele adorava ver as pessoas se divertirem. Mais, pensou ela com um suspiro, do que gostava de cobrar para que elas se divertissem. Joyland nunca conseguia mais do que um lucro modesto. Ele era um avô muito melhor do que era um homem de negócios, concluiu Megan.

Em grande parte, era ela quem lidava com o aspecto de ganhos e perdas do parque. Embora a responsabilidade roubasse tempo de sua arte, sabia que era o parque que os sustentava. E, mais importante, era o parque que Pop amava.

No momento, os livros de contabilidade estavam se inclinando de forma acentuada demais em direção ao vermelho. Nenhum dos dois falava sobre o assunto. Mencionavam melhoras durante a temporada movimentada, conversavam vagamente sobre promover os negócios durante o feriado da Páscoa e o fim de semana do Memorial Day.

Hermione deu um gole no seu chá e ouviu parcialmente o discurso do avô sobre contratar ajuda extra no verão. Pensaria nisso quando a hora chegasse. Pop era muito inteligente para lidar com máquinas instáveis e turistas bronzeados, mas tendia a pagar salários altos demais e dar pouco trabalho aos funcionários. Hermione era mais prática. Tinha de ser.

Terei de trabalhar período integral neste verão, refletiu. Pensou por um momento sobre a escultura inacabada em seu estúdio acima da garagem. Isso terá de esperar até dezembro, disse a si mesma e tentou não suspirar. Não há outra maneira, até que as coisas estejam em um nível mais equilibrado novamente. Talvez no próximo ano... era sempre no próximo ano. Havia coisas para fazer... sempre coisas para fazer. Com um pequeno dar de ombros, voltou a atenção para o monólogo de Pop.

— Então, imagino que iremos receber algumas das habituais crianças da faculdade e pessoas ociosas para andar nos brinquedos.

— Imagino que isso não será um problema — murmurou Hermione. A menção de Pop aos ociosos a fez pensar novamente em Harry Potter.

Harry, pensou, deixando o rosto bonito se formar de novo em sua mente. De forma geral, teria rotulado o tipo dele como uma pessoa ociosa, mas houvera alguma coisa mais do que isso. Hermione se orgulhava de suas observações, da maneira como sabia classificar as pessoas. O fato de não ser capaz de formar um perfil conclusivo sobre aquele homem a perturbava. Perturbava-a ainda mais o fato de estar pensando novamente sobre um encontro tolo com um estranho rude.

— Você quer mais um pouco de chá? — Pop já estava indo para o fogão quando Megan voltou à realidade.

— Ah... sim, claro. — Ela ralhou consigo mesma por se estender sobre pensamentos insignificantes quando havia coisas a fazer. — Acho melhor eu começar a preparar o jantar. Você vai querer dormir cedo se irá pescar pela manhã.

— Esta é a minha menina. — Pop ligou a chaleira novamente e olhou pela janela. Deu um olhar rápido para sua neta inocente. — Espero que tenha comida suficiente para três — disse ele casualmente. — Parece que seu caubói da praia encontrou o caminho do rancho.

— O quê? — As sobrancelhas de Hermione se uniram quando ela se levantou.

— Uma descrição perfeita, como sempre, Hermione — Pop a elogiou enquanto observava o homem se aproximar, com um andar relaxado de um aventureiro, o rosto bonito e forte. Pop gostou da aparência dele. Virou-se com um sorriso quando Hermione chegou à janela e olhou para fora. E reprimiu uma risada com a expressão da neta.

— É ele — sussurrou ela, mal podendo acreditar no que estava vendo enquanto observava Harry se aproximar da porta da cozinha.

— Pensei que pudesse ser — disse Pop suavemente.

— Que ousadia — murmurou ela de maneira ameaçadora. — Que ousadia incrível.

XXX—XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

XXX-XXX

Antes que seu avô pudesse fazer algum comentário, Hermione deu os poucos passos necessários para chegar à porta da cozinha. Abriu-a no exato momento em que Harry pisou do degrau da entrada. Havia uma centelha, apenas uma centelha de surpresa nos olhos acinzentados.

— Você é muito ousado — disse ela friamente.

— Assim dizem — concordou ele com facilidade. — Você está mais bonita do que estava uma hora atrás. — Harry deslizou um dedo pelo rosto dela. — Há uma co loração rosada sob o tom dourado agora. Muito bonita. — Traçou a linha do queixo de Hermione antes de baixar a mão. — Você mora aqui?

— Sabe muito bem que moro — retorquiu ela. — Você me seguiu.

Harry sorriu.

— Desculpe-me desapontá-la, Mione. Encontrá-la aqui é apenas um bônus. Es tou procurando por Timothy Granger. Ele é seu amigo?

— Ele é meu avô. — Ela se moveu, quase de maneira imperceptível, posicionando-se entre Harry e a entrada. — O que quer com ele?

Harry reconheceu o movimento prote tor, mas antes que pudesse comentar, Pop falou de trás dela:

— Por que não deixa o homem entrar, Hermione? Ele pode me dizer isso pessoalmente.

— Sou basicamente humano, Mione — disse Harry baixinho, o tom de voz a fa zendo olhá-lo mais de perto.

Hermione olhou brevemente por sobre o ombro, então se voltou para Harry. O olhar que lhe lançou era ameaçador, como se dissesse: "Não faça nada para aborrecê-lo."

Mas notou algo nos olhos dele que não havia esperado: gentileza. Aquilo era mais desconcertante do que a arrogância ante rior. Deu um passo para dentro da cozi nha, segurando a porta aberta num convi te silencioso.

Harry sorriu-lhe, afastando casualmen te uma mecha de cabelo do rosto enquanto entrava na cozinha. Hermione ficou para da por um momento, se perguntando por que deveria estar tão abalada pelo toque de um estranho,

— Sr. Granger? — Ela ouviu o tom sin ceramente amigável na voz de Harry e viu quando ele estendeu a mão para seu avô. — Sou Harry Potter.

Pop assentiu em aprovação.

— Você é o sujeito que me telefonou al gumas horas atrás. — Ele olhou para Hermione por sobre o ombro de Harry. — Vejo que já conheceu minha neta.

Os olhos dele sorriram em resposta.

— Sim. Charmosa.

Pop riu e moveu-se em direção ao fo gão.

— Eu estava prestes a fazer mais um pouco de chá. Que tal uma xícara?

Hermione notou o leve arquear da sobrancelha de Harry. Chá, pensou, provavel mente não seria a primeira escolha dele.

— Seria ótimo, obrigado. — Ele andou até a mesa e se sentou, como se conhecesse Pop há muito tempo e a nível pessoal. Meio relutante, meio desafiante, ela se sentou ao seu lado. Seus olhos lhe faziam perguntas por trás das costas de Pop.

— Eu já lhe disse antes que você tem olhos fabulosos? — murmurou ele. Sem esperar resposta, voltou a atenção para a caixa de equipamentos de pesca de Pop. — O senhor tem ótimas iscas aqui — ob servou, pegando uma lula de osso, então uma rolha de madeira pintada para simular um sapo pequeno. — O senhor mesmo as cria?

— É parte da diversão — afirmou Pop, levando uma xícara fresca para a mesa. — Você pesca muito?

— De vez em quando. Suponho que o senhor conheça os melhores lugares ao longo do Grand Strand.

— Alguns deles — disse Pop modestamente.

Hermione fez uma careta dentro da xícara de chá. Quando o assunto de pesca era abordado, Pop podia falar sobre isso du rante horas e horas.

— Pensei em pescar um pouco na beira do mar enquanto estiver por aqui — comentou Harry sem demora. Hermione ficou surpresa ao ver uma expressão astuta nos olhos dele.

— Bem, talvez possa lhe mostrar um ou dois lugares. — Pop estava entusiasma do com o tema. — Você tem seu próprio equipamento?

— Não aqui comigo.

Pop descartou aquilo como algo sem importância.

— De onde você é, sr. Potter?

— Harry — corrigiu ele, recostando-se na cadeira. — Da Califórnia.

Aquilo, decidiu Hermione, explicava o visual de garoto de praia. Ela bebeu seu chá que já estava esfriando com um ar casual enquanto o estudava pela borda da xícara.

— Você está muito longe de casa — comentou Pop. Mudou para uma posição mais confortável, então pegou um cachim bo que economizava para conversas interessantes. — Planeja ficar muito tempo em Myrtle Beach?

— Depende. Eu gostaria de lhe falar so bre o parque de diversões.

Pop aspirou rapidamente seu cachimbo enquanto segurava um fósforo no depósito de fumo. O tabaco pegou, enviando fumaça com aroma de cereja para o ar.

— Foi o que você disse ao telefone. En graçado, Hermione e eu estávamos falando agora mesmo sobre contratar ajuda extra para o verão. Só faltam aproximadamen te seis semanas para a temporada começar. — Ele aspirou e deixou a fumaça flutuar no ar preguiçosamente. — Menos de três até a Páscoa. Já trabalhou operando brinquedos, ou em barracas de jogos?

— Não. — Harry provou o seu chá.

— Bem — Pop deu de ombros pelo fato de Harry ser inexperiente. — É uma simples questão de aprender. Você parece esperto. — Mais uma vez, Hermione viu o breve sorriso de Harry. Ela colocou a xíca ra sobre a mesa.

— Não podemos pagar mais do que um salário-mínimo para um principiante — disse ela, tentando desencorajá-lo.

Ele a deixava nervosa, foi forçada a admi tir. Com alguma sorte, conseguiria fazê-lo desistir de trabalhar em Joyland, de modo que ele tentasse sua sorte em algum outro lugar. Mas algo a incomodava. Harry não parecia o tipo que aceitaria um emprego para operar uma montanha-russa ou que fazia bicos para ganhar uns trocados no verão. O semblante dele parecia autoritário, e a postura indicava um poder casual. En tretanto, havia algo não totalmente respeitável no seu charme quase vulgar.

Ele encontrou seu olhar com uma ex pressão de total inocência.

— Parece razoável. Você trabalha no parque, Mione?

Hermione reprimiu uma resposta ofensiva pela familiaridade com que era tratada.

— Frequentemente — respondeu de modo essencial.

— Hermione tem uma boa cabeça para ne gócios — intrometeu-se Pop. — Ela me mantém na linha.

— Engraçado — disse Harry especulativamente. — De alguma maneira, pen sei que pudesse ser modelo. Você tem o rosto para isso — acrescentou em tom de flerte.

— Hermione é artista — disse Pop, baforando seu cachimbo com satisfação.

— Oh?

Hermione viu os olhos de Harry se estreitarem e se focarem nela. Sem graça, mudou de posição na cadeira.

— Parece que estamos fugindo do assunto — começou ela friamente. — Se você veio para pedir um emprego...

— Não.

— Mas... você não falou...

— Acho que não — Harry a interrom peu novamente e adicionou um sorriso. Então se voltou para Pop, e Hermione reco nheceu uma súbita mudança nos modos dele. — Não quero um emprego em seu parque, sr. Granger. Eu quero comprá-lo.

Os dois se entreolharam intensamente. Pop estava surpreso, inegavelmente sur preso, mas havia também uma expressão de consideração em seus olhos. Nenhum dos dois notava Hermione. Ela olhou para Harry, o rosto aberto e jovem, e um pouco assustado. Queria rir e dizer que ele esta va fazendo uma brincadeira boba, mas no fundo sabia que não era brincadeira. Harry dissera exatamente o que queria dizer.

Ela havia reconhecido a autoridade e o poder sob o exterior lisonjeiro. Aquilo era negócio, pura e simplesmente. Hermione podia ver no rosto dele. Seu estômago se revolveu em pânico quando olhou para o avô.

— Pop? — Sua voz era muito fraca, e ele não deu o menor sinal de que a ouvia.

— Você é uma surpresa — disse finalmente o homem mais velho. Então reco meçou a fumar seu cachimbo. — Por que o meu parque?

— Fiz algumas pesquisas sobre diverti mentos por aqui. — Harry não se inco modou em dar detalhes. — Gostei do seu parque.

Pop suspirou e soltou fumaça para o teto.

— Não posso dizer que estou interes sado em vendê-lo, filho. Um homem se acostuma com certa maneira de viver.

— Com a oferta que estou preparado para fazer, o senhor pode achar fácil se acostumar com uma outra coisa.

Pop deu uma risada baixinha.

— Quantos anos você tem, Harry?

— Trinta e um.

— Aproximadamente o mesmo tempo que estou neste negócio. O quanto você sabe sobre dirigir um parque de diversões?

— Não tanto quanto o senhor. — Harry sorriu e se recostou novamente. — Mas eu poderia aprender com o professor certo.

Hermione viu que seu avô estava estudando Harry cuidadosamente. Sentiu-se excluída da conversa e magoada com isso. Seu avô era capaz de fazer aquilo com muita sutileza. Ela reconheceu que Harry Potter possuía o mesmo talento. Permaneceu sen tada em silêncio. Sua educação natural a proibia de interromper uma conversa par ticular.

— Por que você quer possuir um par que de diversões? — perguntou Pop subi tamente. Hermione podia dizer que ele esta va interessado em Harry Potter. Um alarme de aviso começou a tocar em sua cabeça, A última coisa que queria era que seu avô se tornasse muito envolvido com Harry. Ele significava problema, com toda certeza.

— É um bom negócio. — Harry respondeu à pergunta de Pop após um momento.

— É divertido. — Ele sorriu. — Gosto das coisas que colocam diversão na vida.

Ele sabe como dizer a coisa certa, reco nheceu Hermione com raiva, notando a ex pressão de Pop.

— Eu apreciaria se pensasse sobre isso, sr. Granger — continuou Harry. — Pode mos conversar a respeito em alguns dias.

E sobre como avançar e recuar, pensou ela.

— Não posso me recusar a pensar sobre o assunto — concordou Pop, mas meneou a cabeça. — Entretanto, você deveria dar mais uma olhada por aí. Hermione e eu dirigimos Joyland por um longo tempo. O parque é como um lar para nós. — Ele olhou para a neta de maneira provocativa.

— Vocês dois não iam sair para jantar?

— Não! — Ela deu um olhar zangado para o avô.

— Exatamente o que eu pensava — murmurou Harry com suavidade. — Va mos, Meg. Vou lhe pagar um hambúrguer. — Ele se levantou e pegou a mão dela, ajudando-a a ficar em pé. Sentindo-se ner vosa e com raiva, Megan tentou controlar seu temperamento.

— Não posso lhe dizer o quanto detesto recusar um convite tão charmoso...

— Então não recuse — Harry a interrompeu antes de voltar-se para Pop. — O senhor gostaria de ir conosco?

Pop riu e acenou uma das mãos num gesto que descartava a idéia.

— Vão vocês. Tenho de preparar meu equipamento para amanhã cedo.

— Quer companhia?

Pop estudou Harry por sobre o topo de seu cachimbo.

— Vou sair às cinco e meia — disse ele após um momento. — Tenho um equipamento extra.

— Estarei aqui.

Hermione estava tão perplexa que permitiu que Harry a conduzisse para o lado de fora sem fazer mais nenhum protesto. Pop nun ca convidava ninguém para acompanhá-lo em suas pescarias matinais. Aqueles eram seus momentos de relaxamento, e gostava muito de sua solidão para compartilhá-la.

— Vovô nunca leva ninguém com ele — murmurou ela, pensando alto.

— Estou lisonjeado.

Hermione notou que Harry ainda segurava sua mão, os dedos confortavelmente entrelaçados nos seus.

— Eu não vou com você — disse ela em tom decidido e parou de andar. — Pode ter sido charmoso e capaz de convencer Pop a levá-lo para pescar, mas...

— Então você acha que sou charmoso?

O sorriso dele era audacioso quando lhe pegou a outra mão.

— Nem um pouco — disse ela com fir meza, reprimindo um sorriso em resposta.

— Por que não janta comigo?

— Porque não gosto de você — disse Hermione, encontrando-lhe os olhos direta mente.

O sorriso de Harry se ampliou.

— Eu gostaria da chance de fazê-la mu dar de ideia.

— Você não poderia. — Hermione começou a afastar as mãos, mas ele lhe apertou os dedos.

— Quer apostar? — Novamente, ela controlou a vontade de sorrir. — Se eu a fizer mudar de ideia, você irá ao parque comigo na sexta-feira à noite.

— E se eu não mudar de ideia? — perguntou ela. — O que acontece então?

— Não a perturbarei mais. — Ele sorriu de modo tão persuasivo, notou ela, quanto era confiante.

As sobrancelhas de Hermione se arquearam em especulação. Aquilo poderia valer a pena, refletiu.

— Tudo que você tem de fazer é jan tar comigo esta noite — continuou Harry, observando o rosto de Hermione. — Apenas algumas horas.

— Tudo bem — concordou ela impulsivamente. — Está combinado. — Tentou libertar os dedos, mas ele não os soltou.

— Poderíamos apertar as mãos para selar o acordo, se você me soltasse.

— É verdade — concordou ele. — Mas vamos selar do meu jeito.

Com um movimento rápido, puxou-a contra seu peito. Hermione sentiu uma força lá que não era aparente na figura magra e esbelta. Antes que pudesse expressar irrita ção, a boca de Harry cobriu a sua.

Ele era habilidoso e perfeito. Ela nunca soube se tinha aberto os lábios instintiva mente ou se Harry a compelira a fazer isso com a sondagem gentil da ponta da língua.

Desde o primeiro instante de contato, a mente de Hermione foi esvaziada, para ser preenchida apenas com pensamentos de que não podia se centrar. Seu corpo do minava, assumindo o comando em sim ples rendição. Estava se derretendo contra ele, ciente do peito sólido contra seus seios... ciente da boca sensual saboreando a sua calmamente. Não havia nada mais. Ela descobriu que não havia nada no que pudesse se segurar. Nenhuma âncora para impedir que mergulhasse na água selvagem. Emitindo um pequeno gemido de protesto, se afastou.

Os olhos dele eram mais escuros do que ela pensara, e muito nublados para ser lidos claramente. Por que os havia considerado tão decifráveis? Por que tinha acreditado que Harry fosse maleável? Nada era como pensara que fosse minutos atrás. Sua respi ração estava trêmula enquanto lutava, para se recompor.

— Você é muito quente — disse Harry de maneira suave. — É uma pena que lute tanto para ser distante.

— Eu não sou. Eu não luto... — Hermione meneou a cabeça, desejando com desespe ro que o ritmo de seu coração diminuísse.

— Você é quente — corrigiu ele. — E luta contra isso. — Harry lhe apertou as mãos de maneira amigável antes de liberar uma delas. A outra, manteve na sua enquanto se virava em direção ao carro.

Pânico se construía no interior de Hermione, e ela tentou reprimi-lo. Você já foi bei jada antes, lembrou a si mesma. Aquilo fora apenas inesperado, e a pegara desprevenida. Mesmo enquanto formava a desculpa em sua mente, sabia que era uma mentira. Nunca havia sido beijada daquela maneira antes. E a situação não estava mais sob seu controle.

— Acho que não vou mais, afinal de contas — disse ela num tom calmo de voz.

Harry se virou, sorrindo-lhe enquanto abria a porta do carro.

— Uma aposta é uma aposta, Mione.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

_xxx-xxx_

Harry dirigia um Porsche preto. Hermione não ficou surpresa. Não teria esperado que ele dirigisse algum carro comum. Não era difícil deduzir que Harry Potter tinha condições para possuir o melhor de tudo.

Ele provavelmente herdara o dinheiro, decidiu enquanto se recostava contra o estofado cinza do banco. Era possível que nunca tivesse trabalhado um único dia na vida. Lembrou-se da sensação da mão forte e levemente áspera de Harry. Provavelmente, um fanático por esportes, pensou. Jogava tênis, squash, navegava seu próprio iate. Nunca fazia nada de valor.

Apenas procurava por prazer. E o encontrava.

Hermione se virou para olhá-lo, afastando os cabelos para trás dos ombros. O perfil dele era muito atraente, com cabelos castanhos claros que se curvavam de maneira negligente sobre a orelha.

— Vê algo que gosta?

Hermione enrubesceu em irritação, ciente de que havia sido flagrada encarando-o.

— Você precisa se barbear — disse ela com exatidão.

Harry virou o espelho retrovisor para sua direção, como se para checar a análise dela.

— Suponho que preciso. — Ele sorriu quando entraram no trânsito. — Em nosso próximo encontro, prometo que irei me lembrar. Não diga nada — acrescentou, sentindo-a ficar tensa ao seu lado. — Sua mãe não lhe ensinou a não falar nada se não pode dizer alguma coisa agradável?

Hermione reprimiu uma resposta atravessada.

Harry sorriu enquanto se misturava ao trânsito.

— Há quanto tempo você vive aqui?

— Desde sempre. — Com os vidros abaixados, Hermione podia ouvir os barulhos do lado de fora. As músicas de uma variedade de rádios de carros competiam entre si e se fundiam em um tipo estranho de harmonia. Ela gostava do som desordenado e indefinido. Sentiu-se relaxando, endireitou os ombros e o fitou novamente.

— E o que você faz?

Ele percebeu a ponta de desprezo na pergunta, mas meramente arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Possuo coisas.

— Verdade? Que tipo de coisas?

Harry parou num sinal vermelho, então se virou, dando-lhe um olhar longo e direto.

— Qualquer coisa que eu queira.

O sinal abriu e ele manobrou para dentro do estacionamento com habilidade.

— Não podemos entrar aí — disse Hermione, olhando para o restaurante sofisticado.

— Por que não? — Ele desligou o motor. — A comida daqui é boa.

— Eu sei, mas não estamos vestidos adequadamente e...

— Você gosta de fazer coisas adequadas o tempo todo, Mione?

A pergunta a fez parar. Estudou-lhe o rosto cuidadosamente, se perguntando se ele estava rindo dela, e ficou incerta da resposta.

— Faremos o seguinte. — Ele saiu do carro, depois se inclinou sobre a janela. — Pense sobre isso por alguns minutos. Volto já.

Hermione o observou passar pelas portas elegantes do restaurante e meneou a cabeça. Eles o colocarão para fora, pensou. Entretanto, não podia deixar de admirar a confiança de Harry. Havia algo particularmente indefinível sobre aquilo. Ela cruzou os braços.

— Todavia, eu realmente não gosto dele — murmurou.

Quinze minutos depois, decidiu que gostava dele menos ainda. Que atitude rude!, pensou enquanto saía do carro. Deixar-me esperando aqui fora por todo esse tempo!

Hermione resolveu encontrar o telefone público mais próximo, ligar para seu avô e pedir que fosse buscá-la. Vasculhou os bolsos dos jeans e de sua jaqueta. Nem uma única moeda, pensou furiosa. Respirando profundamente, olhou para as portas do restaurante. Teria de pedir uma moeda emprestada, ou implorar que a deixassem usar o telefone do estabelecimento. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar esperando no carro. No exato momento em que abriu a porta, Harry saiu.

— Obrigado — disse ele casualmente e passou por ela.

O olhar de Megan o seguiu. Ele estava carregando a maior cesta de piquenique que ela já tinha visto. Depois de abrir o porta-malas e guardar a cesta no interior, virou-se para ela.

— Bem, vamos. — Ele fechou a tampa. — Estou faminto.

— O que tem aí? — perguntou ela desconfiada.

— Jantar. — Ele gesticulou para que ela entrasse no carro. Hermione ficou parada ao lado da porta fechada de passageiro.

— Como conseguiu que eles fizessem isso?

— Eu pedi. Você está com fome?

— Bem, sim... Mas como...

— Então vamos. — Harry acomodou-se no assento de motorista e ligou o mo¬tor. No momento que ela se sentou ao seu lado, ele saiu do estacionamento. — Onde é o seu lugar favorito? — perguntou.

— Meu lugar favorito? — repetiu ela atordoada.

— Você não pode me dizer que passou sua vida inteira aqui e não tem um lugar favorito.

Harry virou o carro em direção ao oceano.

— Onde é?

— Em direção ao norte da praia — disse ela. — Quase ninguém vai lá, exceto no auge do verão.

— Ótimo. Quero ficar sozinho com você.

A declaração direta provocou comichões no estômago de Hermione. Vagarosamente, virou-se para olhá-lo de novo.

— Alguma coisa errada com isso? — O sorriso estava de volta, irreverente e sedutor. Hermione suspirou, sentindo-se como se estivesse subindo a primeira inclinação de uma montanha-russa.

— Provavelmente — murmurou ela.

A praia estava deserta, exceto pelas habituais gaivotas. Ela ficou parada por um momento, de frente para o oeste, apreciando o brilho do sol se pondo.

— Adoro essa hora do dia — comentou Hermione suavemente. — Tudo parece tão parado. Como se o dia estivesse prendendo a respiração. — Ela teve um sobressalto quando as mãos de Harry tocaram seus ombros.

— Acalme-se — murmurou ele, massageando os músculos subitamente tensos enquanto ficava parado atrás dela e olhava para o pôr-do-sol à frente. — Eu gosto do horário antes da alvorada, quando os pássaros começam a cantar e a luz ainda é suave. Você deveria relaxar com mais frequência — acrescentou, deslizando os dedos preguiçosamente até o pescoço de Hermione e os descendo novamente para os ombros. O prazer se tornou mais tranquilo e menos exigente. Quando ela ia se afastar, Harry a virou de modo que os olhos deles se encontrassem.

— Não — disse ela imediatamente. — Não — Hermione colocou ambas as mãos sobre o peito dele. — Não.

— Tudo bem. — Ele afrouxou o aperto, mas não a soltou por um momento. Então, se inclinou para apanhar a cesta de piquenique, e retirou uma toalha de mesa branca que dizia: "Além disso, é hora de comer". Hermione a pegou da mão dele, impressionada que o restaurante tivesse lhe dado sua melhor toalha de linho.

— Aqui está. — Com a cabeça ainda abaixada sobre a cesta, Harry lhe entregou os copos.

E o cristal deles, pensou ela atônita, enquanto aceitava as elegantes taças de vinho. Depois, veio porcelana chinesa, então prata.

— Por que lhe deram tudo isso?

— Eles estavam sem utensílios descartáveis.

— Champanhe? — Ela olhou para o rótulo enquanto ele servia. — Você deve estar louco!

— Qual é o problema? — retornou ele suavemente. — Você não gosta de champanhe?

— Na verdade, gosto, embora só tenha provado o americano.

— Aqui temos um francês. — Harry lhe estendeu um cálice.

Hermione deu um gole.

— É maravilhoso — disse ela, antes de beber mais um pouco. — Mas você não precisava...

— acrescentou com um gesto expansivo das mãos.

— Decidi que não estava com disposição para um hambúrguer. — Harry enterrou uma parte da garrafa na areia. Depois colocou um pequeno recipiente sobre a toalha e então voltou a mexer dentro da cesta.

— O que é isso? — Hermione quis saber quando o abriu. Franziu o cenho para a massa preta e brilhante que havia dentro. Ele pôs torradas num prato. — Isso é... — ela parou incrédula e o olhou. — Isso é caviar?

— Sim. Dê-me um pouco, por favor. Estou morrendo de fome. — Harry pegou o recipiente dela e passou uma quantidade generosa de caviar num pedaço de torrada.

— Você não quer? — perguntou quando deu uma mordida.

— Não sei. — Hermione examinou o caviar com olhos críticos. — Nunca experimentei isso antes.

— Não? — Ele lhe ofereceu seu pedaço.

— Prove. — Quando ela hesitou, Harry sorriu e estendeu a torrada para perto da boca de

Hermione. — Vamos, Mione, dê uma mordidinha.

— É salgado — disse ela com surpresa. Então lhe tirou a torrada da mão e deu mais uma mordida. — E é bom — decidiu, engolindo.

— Você poderia ter me deixado um pedaço — reclamou ele quando Hermione acabou a torrada. Ela riu e, passando caviar em uma outra torrada, entregou-lhe.

— Imaginei como seria esse som. — Harry aceitou a oferta, mas sua atenção estava em Hermione.

— Como que seria que som? — Ainda sorrindo, ela lambeu um pouco de caviar do polegar.

— De sua risada. Eu tinha me perguntado se seria tão atraente quanto seu rosto. — Ele deu uma mordida agora, ainda observando-a. — É.

Hermione tentou acalmar sua pulsação acelerada.

— Você não precisava me alimentar de caviar e champanhe para me ouvir rir. — Com um dar de ombros casual, ela saiu do alcance dele. — Eu dou muita risada.

— Não o bastante.

Hermione o olhou novamente, em surpresa.

— Por que você diz isso?

— Seus olhos são tão sérios... Assim como sua boca. — O olhar de Harry lhe percorreu o rosto. — Talvez seja por isso que me sinto compelido a fazê-la sorrir.

— Que extraordinário. — Hermione sentou sobre os calcanhares e o encarou. — Você mal me conhece.

— Isso importa?

— Sempre achei que deveria importar — murmurou ela, quando ele mexeu dentro da cesta mais uma vez. Hermione observou, não mais surpresa, enquanto ele tirava caudas de lagostas e morangos frescos. Riu novamente e, afastando os cabelos para trás, se aproximou de Harry.

— Aqui, deixe-me ajudar — disse ela.

O sol desapareceu enquanto eles comiam. A lua surgiu, enviando uma linha prateada brilhante sobre o mar. Hermione achou que aquilo parecia um sonho: a porcelana chinesa e a prataria cintilando à luz da lua, os gostos exóticos em sua língua, o familiar som das ondas e o estranho ao seu lado, que se tornava menos estranho a cada minuto.

Hermione já conhecia o movimento exato do rosto de Harry quando ele sorria, o tom exato de sua voz. Conhecia o padrão dos cachinhos sobre a orelha dele. Mais de uma vez, enfeitiçada pelo clima de luar e champanhe, teve de refrear os dedos para não tocá-los, experimentá-los.

— Você não vai comer o cheesecake? — Harry gesticulou com um garfo, em seguida o colocou na boca.

— Estou mais que satisfeita. — Hermione abraçou os joelhos junto ao peito e descansou o queixo neles. Observou o óbvio prazer que ele sentia com a sobremesa. — Como você faz isso?

— Dedicação. — Harry deu a última mordida. — Tento levar todos os projetos até o fim.

— Nunca fiz um piquenique assim — disse ela com um suspiro contente. Inclinando-se sobre os cotovelos, estendeu as pernas e olhou para as estrelas.

— Nunca experimentei algo tão maravilhoso.

— Darei os seus cumprimentos a Ricardo. — Harry moveu-se para se sentar ao seu lado.

Seus olhos se moveram do topo da cabeça de Hermione para o arco esbelto do pescoço. O rosto dela estava voltado em direção ao céu.

— Quem é Ricardo? — perguntou ela, distraída. Não houve pensamento de protesto quando Harry usou a ponta do dedo para colocar uma mecha dos cabelos dela atrás da orelha.

— O chef. Ele adora elogios.

Hermione sorriu, gostando do som da voz dele misturado com o som do oceano.

— Como você sabe?

— Foi como eu o seduzi para sair de Chicago.

— Seduziu-o? O que você quer dizer?

Levou apenas um momento para que a resposta chegasse a Hermione.

— Você é dono daquele restaurante?

— Sim. — Ele sorriu da expressão incrédula no rosto dela. — Eu o comprei alguns anos atrás.

Hermione olhou para a toalha branca de linho coberta de porcelana chinesa e prata. Lembrou que, pouco mais de 2 anos atrás, o restaurante estivera prestes a falir. A comida era excessivamente cara e o serviço muito ruim. Então o estabelecimento havia recebido uma restauração. O interior fora redecorado, ostentando, ela ouvira dizer, um teto espelhado. Desde sua reabertura, possuía a mais alta reputação em uma cidade que se orgulhava da qualidade e variedade de seus restaurantes.

Voltou a atenção para ele mais uma vez.

— Você o comprou?

— Isso mesmo. — Harry sorriu-lhe. Estava sentado em estilo indiano, de frente para ela, enquanto Hermione se apoiava sobre os cotovelos. — Isso a surpreende?

Hermione o estudou com cuidado: os cachos charmosamente desalinhados, os joelhos brancos dos jeans desbotados, os tênis gastos. Ele não era sua concepção de um homem de negócios bem-sucedido. Onde estava o terno de três peças, o estilo de cabelo cuidadoso? Entretanto... tinha de admitir que havia algum poder no rosto dele.

— Não — disse Hermione finalmente.

— Suponho que isso não me surpreende. — Então franziu o cenho quando mudou de posição. Em um momento, ele estava perto, de frente para o mar, como ela.

— Você comprou o restaurante da mesma maneira que quer comprar Joyland.

— Eu lhe disse, é o que faço.

— Mas isso é mais do que possuir coisas, não é? — insistiu ela, não satisfeita com as respostas evasivas de Harry. — Trata-se de transformá-las num sucesso.

— A ideia é essa — concordou ele. — Há certa satisfação em alcançar o sucesso, você não acha?

Hermione se sentou e o olhou.

— Mas você não pode ter Joyland, que é a vida inteira de Pop. Você não entende...

— Talvez não — murmurou ele com facilidade. — Você pode me explicar mais tarde. Não esta noite. — Ele lhe cobriu a mão com a sua. — Esta não é uma noite para negócios.

— Harry, você tem de...

— Olhe para as estrelas, Mione — sugeriu ele quando fez exatamente isso. — Você já tentou contá-las?

Os olhos de Hermione foram irresistivelmente atraídos para cima.

— Quando eu era criança. Mas...

— Contar estrelas não é só para crianças — instruiu ele numa voz calorosa e repleta de humor. — Você vem aqui à noite?

As estrelas estavam brilhantes e baixas sobre o mar.

— Às vezes — murmurou ela. — Quando um projeto não está bem e preciso clarear a cabeça, ou simplesmente ficar sozinha.

— Que tipo de artista você é? — Os dedos dele percorreram sobre os de Hermione. — Pinta cenas marinhas? Retratos?

Ela sorriu e meneou a cabeça,

— Não, faço esculturas.

— Ah. — Harry lhe ergueu a mão, então, examinou-a... um lado, depois o outro... enquanto Hermione o observava. — Sim, posso entender isso. Suas mãos são fortes e capazes. — Quando lábios quentes foram pressionados no centro de sua palma, ela sentiu um arrepio se espalhando pelo corpo inteiro.

Cuidadosamente, Hermione retirou a mão, depois, levando os joelhos para o peito, passou os braços ao redor deles. Podia sentir Harry sorrir, sem realmente ver.

— No que você trabalha? Argila, madeira, pedra?

— Em todos os três. — Virando a cabeça, ela sorriu novamente.

— Onde você estudou?

— Fiz cursos na faculdade. Não houve muito tempo para estudos. — Ela deu de ombros e olhou para o céu novamente.

— A lua está tão clara esta noite. Gosto de vir aqui quando está cheia assim, de modo que a luz fique prateada.

Quando os lábios de Harry roçaram sua orelha, Hermione teria se afastado num sobressalto, mas ele passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros.

— Relaxe, Mione. — A voz era um sussurro no rosto dela, — Temos a lua e o oceano. Isso é tudo que há aqui além de nós.

Com os lábios de Harry lhe tocando a pele, ela quase podia acreditar naquilo. Seus membros estavam pesados, pelo efeito do champanhe e dos toques mágicos. Ele percorreu o pescoço com a boca, fazendo-a gemer com o coração disparado.

— Harry, é melhor eu ir. — Ele estava traçando seu queixo com beijinhos suaves

— Por favor — disse ela fracamente.

— Mais tarde — murmurou ele, roçando-lhe a orelha. — Muito, muito mais tarde.

— Não, eu... — Hermione virou a cabeça e as palavras morreram.

Os lábios dele estavam a centímetros dos seus. Ela o fitou, os olhos arregalados e cientes quando Harry se inclinou para mais perto. Ainda assim, a boca dele não tocou a sua, mas pairou no ar, oferecendo, prometendo. Hermione gemeu novamente, baixando as pálpebras quando ele provocou os cantos de seus lábios. As mãos másculas nunca a tocavam. Ele havia tirado o braço de seu corpo, de modo que o único contato era da boca e língua dele sobre sua pele, e a mistura da respiração de ambos.

Hermione sentiu sua resistência desaparecendo, camada por camada, até que houvesse apenas desejo. Esqueceu-se de questionar os perigos, as consequências. Podia apenas sentir. Sua boca procurou a dele. Não havia hesitação ou timidez agora, mas apenas demanda, uma demanda impaciente enquanto ansiava em sentir o que tinha sentido antes: a deliciosa confusão, a consciência secreta.

Quando ele ainda não a tocou, Hermione passou os braços ao redor de Harry. Puxou-o mais para perto, gostando do murmúrio sensual de prazer que ouviu enquanto o beijo se aprofundava. Todavia, ele a deixou liderar, tocando-a agora, mas de leve, os dedos em seus cabelos. Hermione mal podia ouvir o barulho suave das ondas sobre as batidas de seu coração. Finalmente, se afastou, respirando profundamente quando os lábios se separaram.

Mas Harry não a liberou.

— Novamente? — A pergunta foi feita em tom baixo, e parecia gritante na noite silenciosa.

Hermione sabia que deveria recusar. Sabia que o chão sob seus pés estava longe de ser sólido. A mão quente em sua nuca a puxou para mais perto.

— Sim — disse ela e foi para os braços dele.

Desta vez, Harry foi menos passivo. Mostrou-lhe que havia muitas maneiras de beijar. Beijos breves e leves, longos e profundos. Língua, dentes e lábios... todos podiam proporcionar prazer. Juntos, eles se abaixaram para a areia.

Era um cobertor áspero, mas Hermione sentiu apenas a excitação dos lábios dele em sua pele enquanto trilhavam seu pescoço. Ela entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos de Harry. A boca sensual retornou para a sua, mais firme agora, mais insistente. Hermione estava pronta para isso, respondendo. Ansiando.

Quando a mão forte tocou a pele nua de um de seus seios, ela gemeu em protesto. Não o sentira abrir o zíper de sua jaqueta ou os botões da blusa. Mas a mão dele era gentil, persuasiva. Harry deixou que os dedos a percorressem, o toque como um sussurro. Resistência se derreteu em rendição, então se transformou em paixão. Aquilo a tocava profundamente, ameaçando explodir em algo fora de seu controle. Hermione movimentou-se sob ele, e as mãos de Harry se tornaram menos gentis.

Havia ânsia no beijo agora. Ela podia sentir o gosto disso, um sabor mais aguçado do que qualquer um que conhecera. Era mais

sedutor do que palavras suaves ou champanhe, e mais assustador.

— Eu quero você — Harry falou contra sua boca, mas as palavras não eram em tom tranquilo.

— Quero fazer amor com você.

Hermione sentiu o controle escapando através de seus dedos. O desejo que sentia por ele era opressor, o seu apetite, voraz. Lutou para voltar à realidade, para lembrar-se de quem eles eram. Nomes, lugares, responsabilidades. Havia mais do que a lua e o mar. E ele era um estranho, um homem que ela mal conhecia.

— Não. — Hermione conseguiu afastar o rosto. Então se levantou. — Não. — A repetição foi trêmula. Rapidamente, começou a manusear os botões de sua blusa.

Harry se levantou e segurou as pontas da blusa de Hermione nas laterais. Surpresa, ela o olhou. Os olhos dele não estavam mais tranquilos, porém a voz era mortalmente calma.

— Por que não?

Ela engoliu em seco. Não havia arrogância naquela pergunta, mas uma ponta de crueldade. Hermione havia sentido isso, mas ver era muito mais potente.

— Não quero.

— Mentirosa — disse ele simplesmente.

— Tudo bem — assentiu, concordando com a suposição dele. — Eu não conheço você.

Harry inclinou a cabeça em concordância, mas a puxou para mais perto pelas pontas da camisa.

— Você vai me conhecer — ele assegurou. Em seguida, beijou-a de maneira ardente. — Mas esperaremos até que isso aconteça.

Ela lutou para recuperar o fôlego e estabilizar a pulsação.

— Você acha que sempre deve conseguir tudo que quer? — perguntou Hermione. O desafio estava de volta, acalmando-a.

— Sim — disse ele e sorriu. — É claro.

— Ficará desapontado. — Ela tirou as mãos dele de sua camisa e começou a abotoá-la.

Seus dedos estavam tremendo.

— Você não pode ter Joyland, e não pode ter a mim. Nenhum de nós está à venda.

A maneira rude que Harry lhe segurou o braço fez os olhos de Hermione voltarem para o rosto dele.

— Eu não compro mulheres. — Ele estava zangado, os olhos escuros de fúria. A voz agradável havia desaparecido. A artista em Hermione estava fascinada pelos planos do rosto de Harry, a mulher sentia-se desconfortável com o tom rígido. — Não preciso fazer isso. Nós dois estamos cientes de que com um pouco mais de persuasão, eu teria tido você esta noite.

Hermione se desvencilhou do aperto dele.

— O que aconteceu esta noite não significa que eu o ache irresistível, sabe? — Ela fechou o zíper de sua jaqueta com um único movimento rápido. — Posso apenas repetir: você não pode ter Joyland e não pode ter a mim.

Harry a estudou por um momento à luz do luar, as costas voltadas para o mar. O sorriso veio novamente, lento, arrogante.

— Eu terei os dois, Mione — prometeu ele em tom baixo. — Antes que o verão comece.

_xxx—xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

_ XXX-XXX_

O sol da tarde banhava o estúdio de Hermione. Ela mal o notava, assim como mal ouvia o canto dos pássaros do lado de fora da janela. Sua mente estava concentrada na argila com a qual suas mãos trabalhavam, ou, mais precisamente, no que via na figura parcialmente formada.

Ela havia colocado seu projeto atual de lado, algo que raramente fazia, para começar um novo. O novo tema a tinha perseguido durante a noite inteira. Iria exorcizar Harry Potter fazendo uma escultura dele.

Hermione podia ver o trabalho claramente, sabia com precisão o que queria capturar: força e determinação atrás de uma superfície de afabilidade.

Embora ainda não quisesse admitir, Harry a assustara na noite anterior. Não fisicamente, ele era muito inteligente para usar força bruta, pensou, mas pela força de sua personalidade. Com raiva, amassou a argila. Obviamente, aquele era um homem que conseguia o que queria. Mas Hermione estava determinada. Desta vez as coisas não seriam do jeito dele. Harry logo descobriria que ela não podia ser manipulada, assim como Pop. Lenta e meticulosamente, seus dedos trabalharam para moldar os planos do rosto dele. Ter controle sobre Harry lhe dava certa satisfação — mesmo que somente de forma indireta, com a argila.

Quase sem pensar, moldou um cacho descuidado sobre a sobrancelha alta. Deu um passo atrás para estudar o efeito. De alguma maneira, tinha capturado uma faceta da natureza dele. Harry era selvagem, decidiu. A expressão "Velho Oeste" combinava com ele. Podia visualizá-lo de botas e com um revólver, jogando pôquer em um saloon de Tucson; com um sabre, agindo como capitão de navio da Barbary Coast. Seus dedos acariciaram os cachos de argila distraidamente. Ele riria diante do vento, pegaria tesouro e mulheres onde os encontrasse. Mulheres.

Os pensamentos de Hermione foram para a noite anterior... Na sensação dos lábios dele nos seus, nos toques da mão quente em sua pele. Podia se recordar da textura da areia quando eles tinham deitado juntos ali, do aroma e dos sons do mar. E lembrava-se de como a luz da lua caíra sobre os cabelos dele, como suas mãos haviam entrelaçado neles enquanto os lábios de Harry passeavam por seu corpo. Como os cabelos eram espessos e sedosos. Como...

Hermione parou, apavorada. Olhou para baixo e viu seus dedos nos cabelos de Harry na réplica de argila. Praguejou e quase, quase reduziu a argila a uma massa disforme. Controlando-se, levantou e afastou-se da escultura inacabada. Eu nunca deveria me permitir ser distraída de meu trabalho por aborrecimentos insignificantes, pensou. Sua noite com Harry pertencia àquela categoria. Apenas um aborrecimento insignificante.

Nada importante.

Mas era difícil se convencer de que aquilo era verdade. Tanto suas intuições quanto as emoções lhe diziam que Harry era importante, muito mais importante do que um estranho deveria ser para uma mulher sensata.

E eu sou sensata, lembrou a si mesma. Respirando profundamente, andou até a pia para tirar a argila das mãos. Tinha de ser sensata. Pop precisava de alguém por perto para lembrá-lo de que as contas tinham de ser pagas, Um sorriso curvou sua boca enquanto enxugava as mãos. Pensou, como fazia de tempos em tempos, que fora quase tão salvadora para seu avô quanto ele havia sido para ela.

No começo, Hermione era muito jovem, muito dependente dele. E Pop não a decepcionara. Então, à medida que ficava mais velha, ela começara a ajudar, assumindo as tarefas que o avô achava cansativas: contas e renegociações bancárias.

Com frequência, reprimia seus próprios desejos a fim de realizar o que considerava o seu dever. Lidava com números, com o processo nada romântico de somar e subtrair. Mas também lidava com o mundo ilusório da arte. Às vezes, ficava tão profundamente envolvida em seu trabalho que esquecia as regras que havia estabelecido para sua rotina diária. Geralmente, se sentia atraída para duas direções. Tinha o bastante para pensar sem ter de se preocupar com Harry Potter.

Por que um homem estranho tinha o poder de balançar o equilíbrio delicado de seu mundo com tanto sucesso, ela não sabia. Meneou a cabeça. Em vez de ficar refletindo sobre isso, decidiu, iria trabalhar sua frustração, acabando a escultura.

Quando estivesse pronta, talvez fosse capaz de ver com maior clareza exatamente como o percebia. Hermione retornou ao seu trabalho.

A hora seguinte passou rapidamente. Ela esqueceu sua irritação com Harry por ter ido pescar com seu avô. Que irritante tinha sido vê-lo tão animado e descansado quando espiara pela cortina de seu quarto às 5h30 da manhã! Voltara para debaixo dos lençóis amarrotados e passara mais uma hora olhando para o teto. Recusava-se a lembrar o quão atraente a risada dele havia soado no silêncio da alvorada.

Os planos do rosto de Harry estavam tomando forma sob suas mãos quando ouviu o barulho de um carro chegando. A risada de Harry foi seguida por tons mais graves da de seu avô.

Como seu estúdio ficava em cima da garagem, Hermione tinha uma visão completa da casa e da entrada. Observou quando Harry pegou a geladeira portátil de peixes da caçamba da picape. Havia um sorriso no rosto dele enquanto falava alguma coisa, mas a voz era muito baixa para que Hermione pudesse ouvir. Pop jogou a cabeça para trás, sua cabeleira branca balançando no ar, enquanto ria com apreciação. Ele deu um tapa amigável nas costas de Harry. De forma inexplicável, Hermione se sentiu magoada. Eles pareciam estar se dando bem demais.

Continuou observando-os enquanto descarregavam caixas e equipamentos. Harry vestia-se de maneira parecida como na noite anterior. A camiseta azul-claro tinha letras escritas no peito, mas as palavras eram desbotadas, e a distância muito grande para que pudesse lê-las. Ele usava o boné de Pop, mais uma fonte de irritação para ela.

Foi forçada a admitir que os dois formavam um conjunto bonito. Havia um contraste entre suas idades e constituições físicas, mas ambos lhe pareciam extraordinariamente másculos. A aparência deles não era nem suave nem sofisticada. Ela ficou entretida com as similaridades e diferenças entre os dois homens.

Quando Harry olhou para cima, avistando-a parada à janela, Hermione continuou a olhar a cena, distraída, absorvida com suas descobertas.

Harry sorriu, afastando o boné para trás de modo que tivesse uma visão mais clara. A janela era longa, o parapeito baixo, na altura dos joelhos dela, dando a impressão de que Hermione estava de pé em um quadro emoldurado de tamanho real. Como era seu hábito quando estava trabalhando, havia prendido os cabelos para trás com uma fita. O rosto parecia mais jovem e mais vulnerável, os olhos maiores. A camisa velha de Pop, que usava como um jaleco, a fazia parecer menor do que era.

Ela e Harry se entreolharam e, por um momento, Hermione pensou ter visto algum brilho diferente nos olhos dele — algo que vira brevemente na noite anterior à luz do luar. Uma resposta física fez seu corpo vibrar. Então o sorriso arrogante estava de volta, os olhos acinzentados contendo divertimento.

— Desça aqui, Mione. — Ele gesticulou antes de se abaixar para erguer a geladeira novamente. — Trouxemos um presente para você. — Ele se virou para carregar a geladeira ao redor da lateral da casa.

— Eu preferia ganhar esmeraldas — respondeu ela.

— Da próxima vez — prometeu Harry casualmente antes de se virar, a fim de levar a geladeira para perto da porta da cozinha.

Ela encontrou Harry sozinho, preparando-se para limpar os peixes. Ele sorriu no momento em que a viu, e largou a faca que segurava. Então a puxou para seus braços e beijou-a profundamente, para total espanto de Hermione. Foi um beijo mais de posse do que de paixão, mas extraiu uma resposta que a surpreendeu com sua força.

Mais do que um pouco trêmula, ela se afastou.

— Você não pode simplesmente...

— Eu já fiz isso — apontou ele. — Você esteve trabalhando — afirmou, como se o beijo abrasador nunca tivesse acontecido. — Gostaria de conhecer seu estúdio.

Era melhor, decidiu Hermione, seguir o exemplo dele e manter a conversa amena.

— Onde está meu avô? — perguntou ela enquanto andava até a geladeira portátil e se preparava para abrir a tampa.

— Pop está lá dentro, guardando o equipamento.

Apesar de ser um hábito de todos que o conheciam se referirem a Timothy Granger como Pop, Hermione franziu o cenho para Mione.

— Você trabalha rápido, não?

— Sim, trabalho. Gosto de seu avô, Mione. Você, entre todas as pessoas, deveria entender como é fácil gostar dele.

Hermione o estudou com atenção. Deu um passo, aproximando-se, como se testando o ar entre eles.

— Não sei se devo confiar em você.

— Você não deve. — Harry sorriu novamente e deslizou um dedo sobre o nariz dela.

— Nem por um segundo. —Abriu a geladeira, depois gesticulou para os peixes dentro.

— Com fome?

Hermione sorriu, deixando-se seduzir, apesar dos avisos de seu ego sensato.

— Eu não estava. Mas posso ficar. Especialmente se eu não tiver de limpá-los.

— Pop me contou que você era cheia de frescuras.

— Oh, ele contou, não foi? — Hermione lançou um olhar longo e raivoso por sobre o ombro em direção a casa. — O que mais ele lhe contou?

— Que você gosta de narcisos e costumava ter um elefante de pelúcia chamado Henry.

A boca de Hermione se abriu em perplexidade.

— Ele lhe contou isso?

— E que você assiste a filmes de terror, depois dorme com os cobertores sobre a cabeça.

Hermione estreitou os olhos quando o sorriso de Harry se ampliou.

— Com licença — disse ela, mal-humorada, empurrando-o de lado antes de passar correndo pela porta da cozinha. Podia ouvir a risada de Harry atrás de si. — Pop! — Hermione o encontrou no pequeno cômodo ao lado da cozinha, onde ele estocava sua parafernália de pescaria. Seu avô lhe deu um sorriso afetuoso quando ela parou à porta, as mãos nos quadris.

— Olá, Hermione. Deixe-me contar, aquele rapaz sabe pescar. Sim, ele sabe pescar.

O óbvio encanto do avô por Harry a fez cerrar os dentes.

— Esta é a melhor notícia que ouvi durante o dia inteiro — disse ela, entrando no quarto. — Mas por que exatamente você sentiu necessidade de contar àquele rapaz que tive um elefante de pelúcia e dormia com cobertas sobre a cabeça?

Pop ergueu uma das mãos, aparentemente para coçar a cabeça. Todavia, a ação não foi feita em tempo suficiente para esconder seu sorriso. As sobrancelhas de Hermione se arquearam.

— Pop, realmente — disse ela exasperada. — Precisava tagarelar ao meu respeito como se eu fosse uma garotinha?

— Você sempre será a minha garotinha — disse ele de forma irritante e lhe beijou o rosto. — Viu aquela truta? Teremos uma deliciosa peixada esta noite.

— Suponho — começou ela e cruzou os braços — que ele virá comer conosco.

— Bem, é claro. — Pop piscou. — Afinal de contas, Mione, ele pegou metade dos peixes.

— Isso é simplesmente adorável.

— Pensamos que talvez você pudesse fazer alguma de suas tortas de frutas especial.

— Ele sorriu ingenuamente.

Hermione suspirou, reconhecendo o fracasso.

Dentro de minutos, Pop ouviu o barulho de panelas batendo. Sorriu, então deixou o quarto, andou silenciosamente pela casa e saiu pela porta da frente.

— Fazer uma torta — murmurou Hermione mais tarde enquanto preparava a massa.

— Homens.

Estava se abaixando para colocar a massa da torta no forno quando a porca de tela se fechou com um estrondo. Virando-se, ela endireitou o corpo e encontrou o sorriso previsível.

— Ouvi falar sobre suas tortas — comentou Harry, pondo os peixes limpos e cortados em filés sobre o balcão. — Pop disse que tinha algumas coisas para organizar na garagem, e pediu para que o chamemos quando o jantar estiver pronto.

Hermione olhou através da porta de tela para o prédio adjacente.

— Oh, ele pediu, não é? — Ela se virou para Harry. — Bem, se você acha que pode apenas ficar sentado e esperar, então está muito enganado.

— Não acha que eu permitiria que você cozinhasse meu peixe, acha? — replicou ele.

Ela olhou para o rosto imperturbável.

— Eu sempre cozinho meu próprio peixe. Onde está a frigideira?

Silenciosamente, ainda olhando-o, Hermione apontou para um gabinete. Observou quando ele abaixou-se para procurar a panela.

— Não que eu não acredite que você cozinhe bem — continuou ele quando se levantou novamente com uma frigideira de ferro fundido na mão. — É que sei que eu cozinho.

— Está dizendo que eu não seria capaz de cozinhar estas pequenas sardinhas patéticas?

— Diremos apenas que não gosto de correr riscos com meu jantar. — Ele começou a vasculhar os armários. — Por que você não faz uma salada, e deixa os peixes por minha conta? — sugeriu suavemente.

Houve um murmúrio de aprovação quando Harry localizou a farinha de milho.

Hermione o observou abrindo casualmente diversos armários na cozinha.

— Por que você não pega sua truta e... — começou ela.

Sua sugestão foi interrompida pelo alarme do forno.

— Sua torta. — Harry abriu a geladeira para pegar ovos e leite.

Com esforço supremo, Hermione se controlou o bastante para lidar com a massa da torta. Colocando-a sobre a pia para esfriar, decidiu fazer a salada da década. Uma salada que envergonharia a truta dele.

Durante um tempo, não houve conversa. O óleo quente chiava enquanto Harry adicionava as trutas passadas na farinha. Hermione cortou alface e fatiou vegetais crus. O aroma vindo da frigideira era tentador. Ela descascou uma cenoura e suspirou.

Ouvindo-a, Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha numa expressão interrogativa.

— Você tinha de ser bom nisso, não tinha? — O sorriso de Hermione foi relutante. —

Tinha de fazer isso certo.

Ele deu de ombros, então pegou a cenoura descascada da mão dela.

— Você gostaria mais se eu não fizesse? — Harry deu uma mordida na cenoura antes que Hermione pudesse recuperá-la. Meneando a cabeça, ela selecionou uma outra.

— Seria mais gratificante se você se atrapalhasse por aqui e fizesse tudo errado.

Harry inclinou a cabeça enquanto virava o peixe com uma espátula.

— Isso é um elogio?

Ela cortou a cenoura em cubos, franzindo o cenho para o vegetal, pensativamente.

— Não sei. Poderia ser mais fácil lidar com você se não parecesse tão capaz.

Ele a pegou desprevenida, segurando-lhe os ombros e virando-a para que o encarasse.

— É isso que você quer fazer? — Os dedos fortes lhe massagearam a pele gentilmente.

— Lidar comigo? — Quando ela se sentiu sendo puxada para mais perto, colocou ambas as mãos sobre o peito de Harry. — Eu a deixo nervosa?

— Não. — Hermione meneou a cabeça em negação. — Não, é claro que não. — Harry apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e a puxou para mais perto. — Sim — admitiu ela, apressada, e se afastou. — Sim, que droga, você me deixa nervosa. — Indo para a geladeira, tirou o recheio de framboesa que havia preparado. — Não precisa parecer tão satisfeito sobre isso — disse, desejando que pudesse produzir a irritação que deveria sentir. — Muitas coisas me deixam nervosa. — Hermione pegou uma colher e começou a rechear a torta. — Cobras, cáries, cachorros grandes e bravos. — Quando o ouviu rir, virou a cabeça e se descobriu sorrindo para ele. — É difícil desgostar de você quando me faz rir.

— Você tem que desgostar de mim? — Harry virou o peixe com habilidade e fez o óleo espirrar.

— Este era o meu plano — admitiu ela. — Parecia-me uma boa ideia.

— Por que não trabalhamos num plano diferente? — sugeriu ele, mexendo nos armários novamente, a fim de procurar um prato. — Do que você gosta? Além de narcisos?

— Sorvete de massa — respondeu Hermione espontaneamente. — Oscar Wilde, andar descalça.

— Que tal beisebol? — perguntou Harry.

Hermione parou no ato de rechear a torta.

— O que tem isso?

— Você gosta de beisebol?

— Sim. — Ela considerou, sorrindo. — Na verdade, gosto.

— Eu sabia que tínhamos algo em comum. — Ele sorriu. Então desligou o bico de gás sob a panela. — Por que não vai chamar Pop? O peixe está pronto.

Havia alguma coisa aconchegante demais sobre os três sentados em volta da mesa da cozinha, apreciando uma refeição da qual cada um deles tinha providenciado uma parte, pensou Hermione. Podia sentir a afeição crescente entre os dois homens e isso a preocupava. Tinha certeza de que Harry continuava totalmente determinado a comprar Joyland. Mesmo que Pop estivesse obviamente feliz com sua companhia.

Ela decidiu que, enquanto não pudesse confiar em Harry sem reservas, também não poderia manter seu plano original. Não podia desgostar dele ou impedi-lo de tocar suas vidas. Achou que era melhor não refletir muito sobre o quanto ele estava tocando sua vida em particular.

— Vou lhes dizer o seguinte. — Pop suspirou sobre seu prato vazio e recostou-se na cadeira. — Uma vez que vocês dois cozinharam, lavarei a louça. — Ele passou os olhos por Megan, então os focou em Harry. — Por que vocês não vão dar uma caminhada? Hermione gosta de andar na praia.

— Pop!

— Eu sei que vocês, jovens, gostam de ficar sozinhos — continuou ele sem a me¬nor vergonha.

Hermione abriu a boca para protestar, mas Harry falou primeiro:

— Estou sempre disposto a caminhar com uma linda mulher, especialmente se isso significa fugir do serviço da cozinha — disse ele.

— Você tem um jeito tão gracioso de colocar as coisas... — começou Hermione.

— Na verdade, eu realmente gostaria de conhecer seu estúdio.

— Leve Harry até lá, Hermione — insistiu Pop. — Fiquei me vangloriando sobre seu trabalho o dia inteiro. Deixe-o ver por si mesmo.

Após um momento de hesitação, Hermione decidiu que era mais simples concordar. Certamente, não se importava de mostrar seu trabalho a Harry. E, sem dúvida, seria mais seguro tê-lo por perto no estúdio do que caminhar ao seu lado na praia.

— Tudo bem. — Ela se levantou. — Eu o levo até lá. — Quando eles passaram pela porta de tela, Harry deslizou um braço ao redor de seus ombros.

— Este é um lugar bonito — comentou ele, olhando ao redor do jardim com grama aparada e arbustos de azaleia. — Muito tranquilo e organizado.

O peso do braço dele era prazeroso. Hermione permitiu a intimidade enquanto andavam em direção à garagem.

— Eu não pensei que você considerasse atraente alguma coisa tranquila e organizada.

— Há momentos para cadeiras de balanço na varanda, e há momentos para montanhas-russas. — Ele a olhou quando ela parou na base da escada. — Pensei que você soubesse disso.

— Eu sei — disse ela, ciente de que seu envolvimento com ele estava começando a escapar de controle. — Eu não tinha consciência de que você sabia. — Pensativamente, Megan subiu a escada. — É um estúdio pequeno, suponho, e não muito impressionante. Apenas um lugar para trabalhar, onde eu não perturbo Pop e ele não me perturba.

Hermione abriu a porta, acendendo a luz, uma vez que o sol estava enfraquecendo.

Havia muito menos ordem ali do que se permitia em outras áreas de sua vida. O espaço era seu, pessoalmente, de maneira mais exclusiva do que em seu quarto na casa ao lado. Havia ferramentas: compassos de calibre, instrumentos pontiagudos utilizados para esculpir, e uma variedade de facas e lixas.

Havia o jaleco, que ela jogara descuidadamente sobre uma cadeira quando Harry lhe pedira para descer. Projetos futuros estavam aguardando em cantos, placas intocadas de pedra calcária e pedaços de madeira. Tinha uma preciosa peça de mármore que reservava como um tesouro. Por todos os lugares, em prateleiras, mesas, e até mesmo no chão, estavam espalhados amostras de seu trabalho.

Harry andou ao redor do estúdio. Estranhamente, Hermione se sentiu ansiosa. Viu-se imaginando qual seria sua reação se ele a criticasse, ou pior, oferecesse algum elogio banal. Seu trabalho lhe era importante e muito pessoal. Para sua surpresa, percebeu que se importava com a opinião de Harry.

Silenciosamente, fechou a porta, então se recostou nela.

Harry foi diretamente para um trabalho em madeira de uma garotinha construindo um castelo de areia. Ela estava particularmente satisfeita com aquela peça, uma vez que conseguira o tom exato que havia buscado. Havia mais do que juventude e inocência no rosto da criança. A menina se via como a princesa na torre do castelo. O meio-sorriso no rosto dela fazia o observador pensar em finais felizes.

O trabalho era cuidadosamente detalhado, o princípio de um telhado em ameias e as pequenas torres do castelo, os dedos magrinhos da garota enquanto ela esculpia a areia. Seus cabelos eram longos, caindo sobre os ombros, com algumas mechas sobre o rosto, como se a brisa os tivesse despenteado. Hermione tinha se sentido bem-sucedida quando o trabalho fora finalizado, mas agora, vendo Harry virar a peça nas mãos, a boca estranhamente séria, os olhos intensos, sentiu uma onda de dúvida.

— Este é seu trabalho? — Como o silêncio parecera tão permanente, Hermione teve um sobressalto quando Harry falou.

— Bem, sim. — Enquanto ela ainda estava procurando por algo mais para dizer, Harry se virou para andar pela sala.

Ele pegou peça após peça, examinando, sem fazer nenhum comentário. Conforme o silêncio se prolongava, minuto por minuto, Hermione ficou cada vez mais tensa. Se ele pelo menos falasse algo, pensou. Ela pegou a argila descartada e dobrou-a, amassando-a nervosamente enquanto ouvia os passos suaves do tênis dele sobre o piso de madeira.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Ela se virou, os olhos arregalados. Qualquer reação que tivesse esperado, certamente não tinha sido raiva. E havia raiva no rosto de Harry, uma raiva aguda e penetrante que a fez agarrar o tecido gasto do jaleco com força.

— Não sei o que você quer dizer. — A voz de Hermione era calma, mas seu coração começou a disparar.

— Por que está se escondendo? — ele exigiu saber. — Do que tem medo?

Ela meneou a cabeça em confusão.

— Não estou me escondendo, Harry. O que você diz não está fazendo sentido.

— Não está fazendo sentido? — Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, então parou, virando-se para andar novamente. Hermione o observou, fascinada.

— Você acha que faz sentido criar coisas como estas e trancá-las numa sala sobre uma garagem? — Ele ergueu uma pedra calcária polida que tinha sido transformada em cabeça e ombros de um homem e uma mulher nos braços um do outro. — Quando você recebe a dádiva de um talento como esse, tem uma obrigação. O que vai fazer?

Continuar estocando as peças aqui até que não haja mais espaço?

A reação dele tirou Hermione completamente de equilíbrio. Ela olhou ao redor da sala.

— Não, eu... eu levo as peças para uma galeria de arte no centro da cidade de vez em quando. Eles vendem muito bem, principalmente durante o verão e...

Harry praguejou vigorosamente, interrompendo-a. Hermione lhe deu sua total atenção de novo. Aquele homem furioso, expressando desaprovação, era o mesmo que tinha preparado truta amigavelmente com ela na cozinha, pouco tempo atrás?

— Não entendo por que você está tão zangado. — Irritada consigo mesma por estar nervosamente torcendo o tecido do jaleco, Hermione o jogou no chão.

— Desperdício — disse ele de forma sintetizada, colocando a pedra calcária de volta na prateleira. — Desperdício me enfurece. — Aproximando-se, segurou-a pelos ombros deliberadamente. — Por que você não fez nada com o seu trabalho? — Seus olhos a fitavam com intensidade, exigindo respostas, não evasões.

— Não é tão simples assim — começou ela. — Eu tenho responsabilidades.

— Suas responsabilidades são consigo mesma, com o seu talento.

— Você faz parecer como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa errada. — Confusa, Hermione lhe estudou o rosto. — Fiz o que sei fazer. Não entendo por que está furioso. Há coisas como tempo e dinheiro a ser consideradas — continuou. — Um negócio para dirigir. Uma realidade para encarar. — Ela meneou a cabeça. — Não posso simplesmente carregar meu trabalho para uma galeria de arte em Charleston e exigir uma exposição.

— Isso faria mais sentido do que isolar tudo aqui. — Ele a liberou abruptamente, então recomeçou a andar.

Harry era, descobriu Hermione, muito mais volátil do que ela percebera em sua primeira impressão. Olhou para a argila embrulhada em uma toalha úmida. Seus dedos coçaram para trabalhar enquanto impressões frescas estavam percorrendo seu cérebro.

— Quando foi a última vez que você esteve em Nova York? — perguntou Harry, encarando-a novamente.  
— Chicago, Los Angeles?

— Nem todos podemos ser viajantes — replicou ela. — Alguns nasceram para outras coisas.

Ele pegou a garotinha do castelo de areia de novo, então andou até o casal feito em pedra calcária.

— Quero estes dois — declarou arry. — Você os venderá para mim?

Aqueles eram dois de seus trabalhos favoritos, apesar de totalmente diferentes um do outro.

— Sim, suponho. Se você os quiser.

— Eu lhe darei quinhentos dólares. — Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram. — Por cada peça.

— Oh, não, elas não valem...

— Elas valem muito mais, imagino. — Harry ergueu o trabalho em pedra. — Você tem uma caixa onde eu possa carregá-las?

— Sim, mas, Harry... — Hermione parou e afastou a franja dos olhos. — Mil dólares?

Ele deixou as duas peças sobre a prateleira e se aproximou dela. Ainda estava zangado, Hermione podia sentir a vibração de raiva no ar.

— Acha que é mais seguro subestimar a si mesma do que enfrentar seu próprio valor?

Hermione começou a negar furiosamente, então parou. Incerta, fez um gesto de impotência com as mãos. Harry se virou novamente a fim de procurar uma caixa por si mesmo. Ela o observou embrulhando as esculturas em jornais velhos, a expressão ainda séria, os olhos tempestuosos.

— Eu lhe trarei um cheque — declarou ele e partiu sem mais uma palavra.

_ XXX-XXX_

Ei pessoal! **NOVA FIC UA - HHr**

**Escândalo Inesperado - UA - HHr**

**Fora dos palcos, dentro da fogueira...**

Capa de todos os tabloides sensacionalistas e alvo dos paparazzi mais sedentos de escândalos, Hermione Granger toma a decisão de abandonar uma vida erguida sobre falsos valores e buscar refúgio em uma ilha isolada. Mesmo lá, não encontra a paz almejada...

Pois muito perto dela está Harry Potter. Um homem por quem alimentara a paixão mais selvagem anos atrás. Um homem que fazia seu coração bater mais forte a cada olhar. E um homem que sabia do segredo mais escandaloso de todos, aquele que poderia arruinar para sempre sua vida.

Adaptação do livro Escândalo Inesperado de Caitlin Crews


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

_XXX-XXX_

Houve um grito longo e agudo. A montanha-russa fez um ruído surdo enquanto seguia o trilho, alcançava uma outra curva e inclinava seus passageiros. Luzes estavam piscando ao longo do caminho, e havia barulho. Muito barulho. O barulho das máquinas em funcionamento, o zunido eletrônico e bips de videogames, o disparo em barracas de tiro ao alvo e o pregão dos vendedores de comidas e bebidas.

Uma música metálica soava por toda parte, mas o que mais se destacava era o som de pessoas. Elas estavam rindo, gritan do, conversando. E havia os aromas: pipoca, amendoim, cachorro-quente, pastéis.

Hermione carregou um outro pente de ba las em um rifle reduzido e entregou-o a um aspirante a xerife estilo Wyatt Earp.

— Coelhos valem cinco pontos, patos, dez, veados valem 25, e ursos, 50.

O franco-atirador de 16 anos mirou e conseguiu caçar um pato e um coelho. Esco lheu uma cobra de borracha como prêmio, para o desgosto e gritos da namorada.

Meneando a cabeça, Hermione os obser vou se afastarem. O garoto passou o braço ao redor dos ombros da menina, então procurou o romance balançando a cobra na frente do rosto dela. Ganhou um golpe rápido nas costelas.

A multidão estava reduzida naquela noite, mas isso era esperado fora da tem porada de verão. Particularmente, Hermione sabia, quando havia tantos outros parques com mais brinquedos, entretenimento ao vivo e uma seleção mais sofisticada de videogames. Ela não se importou com o mo vimento fraco. Estava preocupada, como se sentia desde a noite que Harry tinha visto seu estúdio. Em três dias, não ouviu uma palavra sobre ele. No começo, quisera muito vê-lo, conversar sobre as coisas que ele lhe dissera. Harry a havia feito pensar, a considerar a parte de si mesma que vinha ignorando ou ocultando durante a maior parte da vida.

Todavia, seu desejo de falar com Harry havia desaparecido conforme os dias pas saram. Afinal de contas, que direito tinha ele de criticar seu estilo de vida? Que direi to tinha de fazê-la sentir como se houvesse cometido um crime? Ele a julgara, a acusa ra e a condenara num espaço de minutos. Então, tinha desaparecido.

Três dias, pensou Hermione, entregando um rifle a outro atirador esperançoso. Três dias sem uma palavra. E, para seu desprazer, esperara por ele. À medida que os dias passaram, ela se refugiara na raiva. Harry não somente a tinha criticado e repreen dido, lembrou, mas levara duas de suas esculturas favoritas. Mil dólares coisa nenhuma, pensou, franzindo o cenho enquanto encaixava o pente de balas num rifle vazio. Apenas conversa fiada, nada mais. Falar! Ele fazia isso muito bem. Era provavel mente mentira que fosse dono daquele restaurante. Mas por quê? Homens assim não precisavam de razões lógicas, decidiu ela. Era tudo uma questão de ego.

— Homens — murmurou Hermione quan do entregou o rifle para a nova cliente.

— Sei o que você quer dizer, querida. — A loura rechonchuda pegou o rifle de Hermione com uma piscadela.

Hermione afastou a franja dos olhos e fran ziu o cenho.

— Quem precisa deles? — perguntou.

A mulher pôs o rifle no ombro.

— Nós precisamos, querida. Este é o problema.

Hermione deu um suspiro quando a mu lher ganhou 125 pontos.

— Boa pontaria — elogiou ela. — Sua escolha está na segunda fileira.

— Dê-me aquele hipopótamo, querida. Ele se parece um pouco com meu segundo marido.

Rindo, Hermione o tirou da prateleira e entregou-lhe.

— Aqui está.

Com mais uma piscadela, a mulher enfiou o hipopótamo debaixo do braço e partiu.

Hermione se recostou enquanto duas crian ças tentavam sua sorte. A troca havia sido típica da informalidade apreciada por pessoas em parques de diversões. Ela sorriu, sentindo-se menos triste, mesmo que não inteiramente aliviada pelas observações da mulher. Mas ela não conhece Harry, refle tiu Hermione, novamente trocando um rifle por uma moeda de 25 centavos. E nem eu o conheço, lembrou a si mesma.

Automaticamente, Hermione preparou o troco quando uma nota de um dólar foi colocada sobre o balcão.

— Dez tiros por 25 centavos — ela começou o discurso. — Coelhos valem cinco, patos, dez... — Colocou três moedas de 25 centavos sobre o balcão enquanto pegava um rifle. No momento em que os dedos lhe devolveram o troco, Hermione os reconheceu.

— Vou jogar um dólar — disse Harry, vendo-a olhar para cima em surpresa. Ele sorriu, então se inclinou para lhe pressionar um beijo rápido nos lábios. — Para dar sorte — acrescentou, quando ela teve um sobressalto.

Antes que Hermione pudesse guardar as moedas no bolso, Harry já tinha derruba do cada um dos ursos.

— Uau! — Os dois garotos parados ao lado de Harry estavam impressionados. — Ei, moço, pode fazer isso de novo? — um deles perguntou.

— Talvez. — Harry se voltou para Hermione. — Recarregue para mim.

Sem falar, ela lhe entregou o rifle recarregado.

— Gosto do perfume que você está usando — comentou ele enquanto suspi rava. — O que é?

— Óleo de rifle.

Ele riu, então explodiu os pobres ursos, um por um. Os dois garotos gritaram em apreciação ao mesmo tempo. Uma multidão começou a se reunir.

— Ei, Hermione. — Ela olhou para cima e viu as gêmeas Bailey se inclinando sobre o balcão. Os dois pares de olhos se desviaram para Harry de maneira significativa.

— Ele não é o...

— Sim — disse Hermione brevemente, não querendo explicar.

— Delicioso — murmurou Teri baixi nho, dando a Harry um sorriso de flerte quando ele endireitou o corpo.

— Hã-hã — concordou Jeri com um sorriso idêntico.

Harry lhes lançou um longo olhar apreciativo.

— Aqui está. — Hermione estendeu o rifle para ele. — Esta é sua última jogada.

Harry aceitou o rifle.

— Obrigado. — Ele o ergueu nova mente. — Vai me desejar sorte?

Hermione encontrou seus olhos diretamente.

— Por que não?

— Meg, eu sou louco por você.

Ela lidou com a sensação que aquelas pa lavras lhe causaram pegando o quarto conjunto de ursos que Harry havia derrubado. Espectadores aplaudiram vigorosamente. Ele pôs o rifle sobre o balcão, depois deu sua total atenção a Hermione.

— O que eu ganho?

— Qualquer coisa que quiser.

O sorriso dele era brilhante, e os olhos nunca deixaram seu rosto. Hermione enru besceu instantaneamente, detestando a si mesma. De propósito, deu um passo ao lado e gesticulou em direção aos prêmios.

— Vou levar Henry — disse ele. Quan do ela lhe lançou um olhar intrigado, Harry apontou. — O elefante. — Olhan do para cima, Hermione viu o elefante roxo de três patas e o pegou. Mesmo enquanto o colocava sobre o balcão, Harry pegou suas mãos. — E você.

Ela forçou um tom de voz calmo:

— Somente os itens exibidos são prê mios elegíveis.

— Adoro quando você fala assim — co mentou ele.

— Pare com isso! — sussurrou Hermione, corando quando ouviu as risadinhas das gêmeas Bailey.

— Nós tínhamos uma aposta, lembra? — Harry lhe sorriu. — É sexta-feira à noite.

Hermione tentou retirar as mãos, mas os dedos dele estavam entrelaçados nos seus.

— Quem disse que eu perdi a aposta? — perguntou ela. A multidão ainda esta va reunida ali em volta da barraca, então Hermione falou bem baixinho, mas ele não se importou.

— Vamos, Mione, ganhei a aposta hones tamente. Você não vai voltar atrás, vai?

— Psiu! — Ela olhou para a multidão curiosa. — Eu nunca volto atrás — sus surrou, furiosa. — E mesmo se eu tivesse perdido, o que nunca disse que aconteceu, não posso deixar a barraca. Tenho certeza que você pode encontrar uma outra pessoa para lhe fazer companhia.

— Quero você.

Hermione se esforçou para manter os olhos firmes nos dele.

— Bem, não posso sair daqui. Alguém tem de atender as pessoas.

— Hermione. — Um dos funcionários de meio-período chegou e entrou por baixo do balcão. — Pop me mandou aqui para liberar você. — Ele sorriu inocentemente quando ela lhe deu um olhar desgostoso.

— Na hora certa — murmurou ela e tirou o avental que tinha um bolso para as moedas e colocou-o nas mãos dele. — Muito obrigada.

— Claro, Megan.

— Ei, guarde isso aí atrás para mim, por favor. — Harry jogou o elefante para o funcionário e capturou as mãos de Hermione novamente tão logo ela saiu por baixo do balcão, e quando endireitou o corpo, ele a puxou para seus braços.

O beijo foi longo e exigente. Quando Harry se afastou, os braços de Hermione enlaçavam-lhe o pescoço. Hermione os deixou lá, estudando-lhe o rosto com olhos escuros.

— Tenho desejado fazer isso há três dias — murmurou ele e lhe roçou o nariz gentilmente com o seu.

— Por que você não fez? Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, então sorriu quando o rubor de Hermione traiu a impetuosidade de suas palavras.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer — começou ela, baixando as mãos e tentando se desvencilhar.

— Sim, foi — replicou ele e então a liberou, mas passou um braço amigável ao redor dos ombros delgados. — Foi bom ouvir, não estrague isso. — Olhou ao redor do parque. — Que tal um giro por aí?

— Não sei por que você quer um. Não estamos vendendo.

— Veremos sobre isso — disse ele totalmente confiante, como sempre. — Mas, de qualquer forma, estou interessado. Sabe por que as pessoas vêm aqui? Num lugar como este? — Harry gesticulou com seu braço livre para englobar o parque.

— Para se divertir — respondeu Hermione, seguindo o movimento do braço.

— Você não mencionou as duas razões mais importantes — acrescentou ele. — Para fantasiar e para se exibir.

Eles pararam para ver um homem de meia-idade tirar a jaqueta e tentar tocar o sino. O martelo desceu com um estrondo alto, mas a bola subiu só até a metade da régua. Ele esfregou as mãos e se preparou para tentar de novo.

— Sim, tem razão. — Hermione jogou os cabelos para trás com um movimen to da cabeça, depois sorriu. — Você deve saber.

Harry inclinou a cabeça e deu um sor riso.

— Quer que eu toque o sino?

— Músculos não me impressionam — disse ela com firmeza.

— Não? — Ele a guiou para longe dali, com o braço ainda ao seu redor. — O que a impressiona?

— Poesia — respondeu Hermione imedia tamente.

— Hmm. — Harry coçou o queixo e evitou um trio de adolescentes. — Que tal um poema humorístico de cinco versos? Conheço ótimos poemas humorísticos.

— Aposto que conhece. — Ela meneou a cabeça. — Acho que desisto.

— Covarde.

— Ah, é? Vamos andar na montanha-russa. Então veremos quem é covarde.

— Vamos lá. — Pegando-lhe a mão, ele começou a andar em velocidade. Parou no estande dos ingressos, e ela recuperou o fô lego, agradecida.

Devo enfrentar isso, refletiu enquanto estudava o rosto de Harry. Gosto dele. Não adianta nada fingir que não gosto.

— Sobre o que está pensando? — Harry quis saber quando pagou pelos ingressos deles.

— Que eu poderia aprender a gostar de você... em 3 ou 4 anos. Por breves perío dos de tempo — acrescentou Hermione, ain da sorrindo.

Harry lhe pegou as mãos e as beijou, surpreendendo-a com o choque que per correu seus braços.

— Lisonjeador — murmurou ele, enquanto os olhos lhe sorriam sobre as mãos unidas dos dois.

Aflita pelo poder que sentira abalar seu organismo, Hermione tentou retirar as mãos. Era imperativo, por motivos que entendia apenas parcialmente, que mantivesse o relacionamento deles casual.

— Você precisa segurar minha mão. — Harry gesticulou a cabeça em direção à montanha-russa. — Tenho medo de al turas.

Hermione riu. Permitiu-se esquecer-se do instante tempestuoso e do sinal de perigo. Manteve as mãos nas dele.

Harry não ficou satisfeito somente com a montanha-russa. Levou-a em todos os brinquedos. Eles se perderam no labirinto mental, se assustaram no castelo assombrado e giraram preguiçosamente na roda-gigante.

Do topo da roda-gigante, observaram as luzes coloridas do parque, e o mar se estendendo à direita. O vento jogava os cabelos no rosto dela. Harry os segurou em sua mão enquanto subiam em direção ao topo novamente. Quando a beijou, o ato pareceu natural e certo... alguma coisa compartilhada, um momento que perten cia apenas aos dois. O barulho e as pesso as abaixo pertenciam a um outro mundo. O deles era apenas o movimento suave da roda-gigante e a dança da brisa. E os to ques de boca com boca. Não havia exigên cia, somente uma oferta de prazer.

Hermione relaxou contra ele, descobrin do sua cabeça naturalmente encaixada na curva do ombro largo. Abraçada a Harry, viu o mundo girar. Acima, as estrelas eram dispersas e poucas. Uma lua minguante revezava entre aparecer e se esconder atrás das nuvens. O ar estava frio com a brisa do mar. Ela suspirou, extremamente con tente.

— Quando foi a última vez que você fez isso?

— Fiz o quê? — Hermione inclinou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Os rostos estavam perto, porém não mais sentia o perigo agora, ape nas satisfação.

— Divertiu-se neste parque. — Harry tinha visto sua expressão confusa. — So mente se divertido, Hermione, pelo simples prazer de se divertir.

— Eu... — A roda-gigante diminuiu o ritmo, então parou. As cadeirinhas ba lançaram gentilmente enquanto os passageiros eram substituídos por novos. Ela lembrou-se de épocas em que havia sido muito jovem. Quando isso acabara?

— Não sei. — Hermione se levantou quando o atendente ergueu a barra de seguran ça.

Desta vez, enquanto caminhava com Harry, olhou ao redor, pensativamente.

Viu várias pessoas que conhecia; pessoas da região que haviam saído para uma noite de divertimento, misturadas com turistas em férias antes da temporada.

— Você precisa fazer isso com mais frequência — comentou ele, conduzindo-a em direção ao lado leste do parque. — Rir — continuou, quando ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo. — Descansar, relaxar as res trições que impõe a si mesma.

A coluna de Hermione ficou tensa.

— Para alguém que mal me conhece, você parece muito certo do que é bom para mim.

— Isso não é difícil. — Ele parou numa barraca de comida e pediu dois sorvetes.

— Você não tem nenhum mistério, Mione.

— Muito obrigada.

Com uma risada, Harry lhe entregou uma casquinha.

— Não fique irritada. Eu disse isso como um elogio,

— Suponho que você conheça muitas mulheres sofisticadas.

Harry sorriu, então passou o braço ao redor dela quando recomeçaram a andar.

— Existe uma, chama-se Jessica. Ela é uma das mulheres mais lindas que conhe ço.

— Verdade? — Hermione lambeu o sorve te de baunilha.

— Loura, com aquela aparência clássi ca. Sabe como é, pele lisa, feições finamen te esculpidas, olhos azuis. Incríveis olhos azuis.

— Que interessante.

— Oh, ela é tudo isso — continuou ele. — E mais: inteligente e com senso de humor.

— Você parece gostar muito dela. — Hermione dedicou ao sorvete sua total aten ção.

— Um pouco mais do que isso, na ver dade. Jessica e eu moramos juntos por di versos anos. — Ele jogou a bomba sem rodeios, — Ela está casada agora e tem dois filhos, mas ainda conseguimos nos ver de vez em quando. Talvez ela possa vir passar alguns dias aqui, então você poderá conhecê-la.

— Oh, verdade! — Hermione parou, irri tada. — Gabar-se de seu relacionamento com uma outra pessoa! Se você acha que quero conhecer sua... sua...

— Irmã — completou Harry, depois mordeu sua casquinha de sorvete. — Você vai gostar dela. Seu sorvete está pingando, Mione.

Eles andaram para os portões de entrada do parque.

— É um parque muito bonito — mur murou Harry. — Pequeno, mas muito bem organizado. Sem funcionários com expressões entediadas. — Enfiou a mão no bolso distraidamente e tirou um pedaço de papel. — Esqueci de lhe dar seu cheque.

Hermione o guardou no bolso sem sequer olhar para o cheque. Seus olhos estavam no rosto de Harry. Estava muito ciente da direção dos pensamentos dele.

— Meu avô devotou sua vida a este par que — ela o relembrou.

— Assim como você — disse ele.

— Por que você quer comprá-lo? — perguntou ela. — Para fazer dinheiro?

Harry ficou em silêncio por um longo momento. Por consentimento mútuo, eles atravessaram o calçadão e se moveram para a areia em declive em direção à água.

— Este é um motivo tão ruim assim, Mione? Você tem objeção quanto a ganhar dinheiro?

— Não, é claro que não. Isso seria ridículo.

— Imaginei se foi por isso que você não fez nada com suas esculturas.

— Não. Eu faço o que sou capaz de fa zer, e quando tenho tempo. Existem prioridades.

— Talvez as suas estejam fora de or dem. — Antes que ela pudesse comentar, ele falou de novo: — Como afetaria o em preendimento se o parque tivesse alguns brinquedos mais modernos e fosse expan dido?

— Nós não temos condições...

— Não foi esta a minha pergunta. — Ele a segurou pelos ombros e seus olhos eram sérios.

— Os negócios melhorariam, naturalmente — respondeu Hermione. — As pesso as vêm aqui para se divertir. Quanto mais divertimento for proporcionado, e quanto melhor o tipo de diversão, mais felizes elas ficam. E mais dinheiro gastam.

Harry assentiu enquanto lhe estudava o rosto.

— Esses eram os meus pensamentos.

— Pensamentos acadêmicos, porque simplesmente não temos o dinheiro necessário para uma reforma geral.

— Hmm? — Embora ele a estivesse olhando diretamente, Hermione viu que a atenção de Harry havia se desviado. Ob servou quando esta foi focalizada nova mente.

— No que você está pensando? — per guntou ela.

O aperto em seus ombros se transfor mou numa carícia.

— Que você é extraordinariamente linda.

Hermione se afastou.

— Você não estava pensando nisso.

— É o que estou pensando agora. — O brilho estava de volta nos olhos dele quando deslizou as mãos para a cintura dela. — Foi o que pensei da primeira vez em que a vi.

— Você é ridículo. — Ela tentou se distanciar, mas Harry a puxou para mais perto.

— Eu nunca neguei isso. Mas você não pode me chamar de ridículo por achá-la linda. — O vento soprou os cabelos de Hermione para trás, deixando seu rosto liso. Harry deu-lhe um beijo suave e inespera do na testa. Ela sentiu os joelhos amolecerem. Colocou as mãos no peito dele, tanto para apoio como em protesto. — Você é uma artista. — Pressionando-a ainda mais contra seu corpo, acrescentou em tom baixo: — Reconhece beleza quando a vê.

— Não faça isso. — O protesto era fra co quando ela tentou sair dos braços dele.

— Não fazer o quê? Não beijar você? — Vagarosamente, a boca de Harry lhe traçou a pele. — Mas tenho de fazer isso, Mione. — Tocou-lhe os lábios suavemente, então os retirou, e o coração de Hermione pa receu parar. O sabor dos lábios que roçaram os seus era maravilhoso. Tão tentador que, com um gemido de prazer, ela o pu xou mais para si.

Algo pareceu explodir no interior de Hermione enquanto o beijo se aprofundava. Abraçou-o forte por um momento, confu sa. Depois, apavorada pelo poder daquilo. Desejos, emoções e novas sensações se uni ram muito rapidamente para que pudesse controlá-las. Quando o pânico a invadiu, Hermione lutou nos braços fortes. Teria cor rido, cegamente, sem direção, mas Harry segurou seus braços e a manteve imóvel.

— O que houve? Você está tremendo.

— Gentilmente, ele inclinou-lhe o quei xo até que os olhos deles se encontrassem.

Os de Megan estavam arregalados, os de Harry, sérios. — Eu não quis assustá-la. Desculpe-me.

A gentileza quase a destruiu. O amor, descoberto tão recentemente, lutava para ser liberado. Ela meneou a cabeça, saben do que sua voz seria embargada pelas lágri mas se falasse. Engolindo em seco, rezou para que pudesse se controlar.

— Não, é que... Eu preciso voltar. Eles estão fechando. — Atrás dele, Hermione po dia ver as luzes piscando.

— Mione. — O tom de voz a fez parar. Não era de exigência desta vez, mas um pedido. — Jante comigo.

— Não...

— Eu nem mesmo disse que dia — as sinalou ele suavemente. — Que tal na se gunda-feira?

Hermione continuou firme.

— Não.

— Por favor.

A resolução se dissolveu com um sus piro.

— Você não está jogando limpo — murmurou ela.

— Nunca. Que tal às 7h?

— Sem piqueniques na praia — exigiu ela.

— Comeremos em um lugar fechado, prometo.

— Tudo bem, mas só jantar. — Hermione deu um passo, afastando-se. — Agora te nho de ir.

— Acompanho você. — Harry lhe pe gou a mão e beijou-a antes que ela pudesse detê-lo. — Preciso pegar meu elefante.

_XXX-XXX_

_Obrigada a Mrs. Granger Potter e por comentarem.._

_E obrigada a todos que estão lendo essa fic.._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

_ XXX-XXX_

Hermione segurou o rosto de Harry nas mãos. Totalmente concentrada, formatou as maçãs do rosto dele. Quando começara a trabalhar na escultura aquela manhã, tinha pensado que isso seria uma boa terapia. Até certo ponto, estivera certa. As horas haviam passado pacificamente, sem as preocupações irritantes das duas últimas noites. Sua mente estava centrada no trabalho, não deixando espaço para os pensamentos perturbadores que a tinham perseguido durante todo o fim de semana.

Ela abriu e fechou as mãos lentamente, usando os músculos até que doessem e sentisse câimbras. Uma olhada para seu relógio a informou que havia trabalhado mais do que pretendera. O sol do fim da tarde entrava pelas janelas. Criticamente, enquanto amaciava a argila com cada dedo, Hermione estudou seu trabalho.

O modelo era bom, decidiu, com os toques adequados de aspereza e inteligência que buscara. A boca era forte e sensual, os olhos perceptivos e muito conscientes. A mobilidade do rosto, a qual Hermione achava fascinante, podia ser somente sugerida. Era um rosto que fazia alguém não confiar no seu melhor julgamento e bom senso.

Estreitando os olhos, ela estudou a réplica em argila do rosto de Harry.

Existem homens, pensou, que fazem das mulheres uma carreira... conquistando-as, fazendo amor com elas, abandonando-as. Há outros homens que se acomodam e se casam, constroem famílias. Como podia duvidar em que categoria Harry se encaixava?

Hermione se levantou para lavar as mãos. Paixão, refletiu. Isso é uma simples paixão.

Ele é diferente, e não posso negar que é excitante. Eu não seria humana se não me sentisse lisonjeada pelo fato de ele estar atraído por mim. Reagi exageradamente, isso é tudo. Ela secou as mãos num pano de prato e tentou convencer a si mesma. Uma pessoa não se apaixona assim tão rapidamente. E caso se apaixone, é apenas um sentimento superficial, nada duradouro. Os olhos de Hermione foram atraídos para o modelo de argila. O sorriso de Harry parecia zombar de todos os seus argumentos sensatos. Ela jogou o pano de prato no chão.

— Isso não pode acontecer assim tão rapidamente! — disse para ele furiosa. — Não desta forma. Não comigo. — Virou-se da expressão segura de Harry. — Eu não permitirei.

É somente o parque que ele quer, lembrou a si mesma. Uma vez que estiver finalmente convencido de que não pode tê-lo, irá embora. A dor foi inesperada, e indesejada. É isso que quero, pensou. Que ele vá embora e nos deixe em paz. Tentou não se lembrar dos novos horizontes que tinha visualizado quando estava nos braços de Harry.

Com um meneio abrupto da cabeça, Hermione tirou a fita que prendia seus cabe-los, de modo que caíssem soltos sobre seus ombros. Vou começar com a madeira amanhã, decidiu, e cobrir o modelo de argila. Esta noite, vou simplesmente apreciar um jantar com um homem atraente. É simples assim.

Com muito mais calma do que estava sentindo, tirou o jaleco de trabalho e deixou o estúdio.

— Olá, querida. — Pop parou a caminhonete na frente da garagem, no exato momento em que Hermione desceu o último degrau.

Ela notou o cansaço de seu avô no momento que ele desceu do carro. Sabendo que Pop detestava preocupações exageradas, não disse nada, mas se aproximou e o enlaçou pela cintura.

— Olá. Você ficou fora por um longo tempo.

— Alguns pequenos problemas no parque — disse ele enquanto andavam em direção a casa.

Aquilo explicava o cansaço, pensou Hermione quando abriu a porta dos fundos.

— Que tipo de problemas? — Ela esperou que ele se acomodasse à mesa da cozinha antes de ir para o fogão ferver água para o chá.

— Reparos, Hermione, apenas reparos. A montanha-russa e o polvo, e alguns dos brinquedos menores. — Ele se recostou na cadeira quando Hermione se virou para encará-lo.

— O quanto a situação está ruim? Pop suspirou, sabendo que era melhor lhe contar do que tentar escapar.

— Dez mil dólares, talvez quinze. Hermione exalou o ar longamente.

— Dez mil dólares! — Ela passou uma das mãos sob a franja para esfregar a testa.

Não fazia sentido perguntar se ele tinha certeza. Se Pop tivesse alguma dúvida, teria mantido o problema em segredo.

— Bem, podemos conseguir cinco mil — começou ela, juntando o cheque que acabara de receber de Harry com suas economias.

— Teremos de ter um valor mais preciso, de modo que possamos decidir a quantia exata de empréstimo que iremos precisar.

— Os bancos não gostam de emprestar grandes somas de dinheiro para pessoas da minha idade — murmurou Pop.

Como viu que ele estava cansado e desencorajado, ela falou rapidamente:

— Não seja bobo. — Ela andou de volta até o fogão e ligou a chaleira. — De qualquer forma, eles estariam emprestando para o parque, não é? — Hermione tentou não pensar no pouco dinheiro que tinham e nos juros muito altos.

— Irei falar com algumas pessoas amanhã — prometeu, ele, pegando seu cachimbo para indicar que aquela conversa sobre negócios estava terminada. — Você jantará com Harry esta noite?

— Sim. — Hermione pegou xícaras e pires.

— Um bom jovem. — Ele aspirou do cachimbo com prazer. — Gosto dele. Tem estilo.

— Sim, muito estilo — zombou ela quando a chaleira começou a apitar. Cuidadosamente, despejou água fervendo em duas xícaras.

— E sabe pescar — acrescentou Pop.

— O que, é claro, faz dele um modelo de virtude.

— Bem, isso não me faz pensar menos de Harry. — Pop falou com contentamento, sorrindo para o rosto de Hermione. — Não pude deixar de notar vocês dois na roda-gigante na outra noite. Vocês formam um casal muito bonito.

— Pop, por favor. — Sentindo as faces esquentarem, Hermione foi para a pia mexer com pratos.

— Você parecia gostar bastante dele naquele momento — assinalou seu avô antes de provar o chá. — Não notei nenhum protesto quando Harry a beijou. — Pop deu um gole, apreciando o líquido quente. — Na verdade, você pareceu gostar.

— Pop! — Ela se virou, perplexa.

— Ouça, Mione, eu não estava espionando — disse ele suavemente, e tossiu para mascarar uma risada. — Vocês estavam em público, sabe. Aposto que muitas pessoas notaram. Como eu disse, vocês formam um belo casal.

Hermione voltou para se sentar à mesa, sem a menor ideia do que iria dizer.

— Foi só um beijo — conseguiu após um tempo. — Não significou nada.

Pop assentiu duas vezes e bebeu seu chá.

— Não significou — insistiu ela.

Ele lhe deu um de seus sorrisos angelicais.

— Mas gosta dele, não gosta? Hermione baixou os olhos.

— Às vezes — murmurou ela. — Às vezes, gosto.

Pop lhe cobriu a mão com a sua e esperou até que ela o olhasse novamente.

— Gostar de alguém é a coisa mais fácil do mundo se você se permitir.

— Eu mal o conheço — disse Hermione rapidamente.

— Confio nele — murmurou Pop com simplicidade.

Ela estudou o rosto do avô.

— Por quê?

Pop deu de ombros, então baforou de seu cachimbo de novo.

— Uma sensação que tenho, uma expressão nos olhos dele. Num empreendimento que envolve pessoas, como o meu, você passa a ser um bom juiz de caráter. Harry tem integridade. Quer as coisas do jeito dele, certo, mas não trapaceia. Isso é importante.

Hermione ficou sentada em silêncio por um momento, não tocando no seu chá que esfriava.

— Ele quer o parque — disse ela baixinho.

Pop a olhou através de uma nuvem de fumaça do cachimbo.

— Sim, eu sei. Ele falou isso diretamente. Não fica se esquivando ou fazendo jogos. —

A expressão de Pop suavizou um pouco quando fitou dentro dos olhos de Hermione.

— As coisas nem sempre permanecem iguais na vida, Hermione. É isso que faz a vida dar certo.

— Não sei o que quer dizer. Você... está pensando em lhe vender o parque?

Pop ouviu o tom de pânico na voz da neta e deu-lhe um tapinha na mão.

— Não nos preocuparemos com isso agora. O primeiro problema é conseguir consertar os brinquedos para o feriado da Páscoa. Por que você não usa o vestido amarelo que gosto esta noite, Mione? Aquele com o pequeno casaquinho. O traje me faz pensar sobre primavera.

Hermione considerou questioná-lo mais, então desistiu. Não havia ninguém mais teimoso que seu avô quando ele punha na cabeça que um assunto estava encerrado.

— Tudo bem. Acho que subirei e tomarei um banho.

— Hermione. — Ela se virou à porta e olhou para ele. — Divirta-se. Às vezes, é melhor ser flexível.

Quando ela se afastou, Pop olhou para a porta da entrada vazia, e pensativamente alisou sua barba.

Uma hora depois, Hermione olhou-se no vestido amarelo. O tom era laranja-amarelado e se destacava contra sua pele. As linhas eram simples, aderindo ao corpo esbelto e enfatizando sua altura. Sem o casaquinho, seus braços e ombros estavam nus, exceto pelas alcinhas finas. Ela escovou os cabelos em movimentos longos e firmes. As pequenas argolas de ouro em suas orelhas eram a única joia.

— Ei, Hermione!

A escova parou no meio do ar enquanto observava seus próprios olhos se arregalarem no espelho. Ele não estava realmente gritando por ela do lado de fora!

— Mione!

Meneando a cabeça com incredulidade, Hermione foi para a janela. Harry estava parado dois pisos abaixo. Ergueu uma das mãos para saudá-la quando ela apareceu na janela.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou Hermione.

— Abra a tela.

— Por quê?

— Abra — repetiu ele.

— Se espera que eu pule, pode esquecer. — Por curiosidade, ela abriu a tela e se inclinou para fora da janela.

— Pegue!

Seus reflexos responderam antes que pudesse pensar. Hermione agarrou o maço que ele jogou para cima e descobriu suas mãos cheias de narcisos. Enterrou o rosto no buquê.

— Eles são lindos. — Os olhos dela sorriram sobre as flores e para ele. — Obrigada.

— De nada — retornou Harry. — Você vai descer?

— Sim. — Ela jogou os cabelos para trás dos ombros. — Sim, sim, em um minuto.

Harry dirigia rapidamente e com competência, mas para o restaurante Row, como Hermione tinha antecipado. Ele virou em direção ao oceano e seguiu para o norte. Ela relaxou, apreciando a luz tranquila do anoitecer, e o modo como ele dirigia sem esforço.

Reconheceu a área. As casas lá eram maiores, mais elaboradas do que as casas no centro ou nos arredores da cidade. Havia cercas vivas altas para garantir privacidade, tanto das outras casas como das praias públicas. Havia gramados bem aparados, salgueiros, árvores floridas e caminhos asfaltados no interior das propriedades. Harry entrou em uma delas, que ficava mais afastada das outras, e que era cercada por arbustos púrpura.

A casa era pequena para os padrões do bairro, e feita de uma madeira envelhecida que Hermione sempre achava atraente. Era uma construção de diferentes níveis, com um solário coroando o piso superior.

— O que é isso? — perguntou ela, gostando da casa imediatamente.

— Aqui é onde eu moro. — Harry se inclinou de lado a fim de abrir a porta do lado dela, então saiu pelo seu próprio lado.

— Você mora aqui?

Ele sorriu com o tom surpreso e desconfiado na voz de Hermione.

— Tenho de morar em algum lugar, Mione.

Ela andou ao longo do caminho de pedra que levava à casa.

— Suponho que não pensei sobre o fato de você comprar uma casa aqui. Isso sugere raízes.

— Eu as tenho — disse ele. — Apenas as transfiro de lugar facilmente.

Ela olhou para a casa, para o jardim espaçoso.

— Você escolheu o lugar perfeito. Harry lhe pegou a mão, entrelaçando os dedos de ambos.

— Entre — convidou ele.

— Quando você comprou esta casa? — perguntou Hermione enquanto subia os degraus da frente.

— Oh, alguns meses atrás quando vim para cá. Mudei-me a semana passada, e não tive muito tempo para procurar por móveis. — A chave foi colocada na fechadura. — Comprei algumas coisas aqui e ali, e mandei outras virem de meu apartamento em Nova York.

A casa estava mobiliada de forma escassa, porém com estilo. Havia um sofá baixo em biscuit, com uma variedade de almofadas coloridas e uma cadeira de vime tipo trono, complementada com uma grande hera pendurada em um vaso de cerâmica. Uma estante com duas prateleiras em latão e vidro guardava uma coleção de conchas. No piso de tábuas polidas jazia um enorme tapete de sisal.

A sala era aberta, com uma escadaria à direita que conduzia ao segundo nível, e uma lareira de pedra na parede esquerda. A rápida inspeção mostrou a Hermione que ele não tinha colocado suas esculturas no cômodo principal. Perguntou-se o que havia feito com elas.

— É maravilhosa, Harry. — Ela andou até a janela. O gramado descia numa inclinação e acabava em cercas vivas altas, que dava à casa uma privacidade confortável. — É possível ver o oceano do último nível?

Quando Harry não respondeu, ela virou-se para fitá-lo. O sorriso de Hermione desapareceu contra a intensidade do olhar dele. Seu coração bateu descompassado. Aquela era a parte de Harry que deveria temer, não o galante amigável que lhe jogara narcisos.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, com medo, mas querendo enfrentá-lo de igual para igual. Ele levou as mãos ao rosto dela, e Hermione sentiu as palmas firmes em sua pele. Harry lhe afastou os cabelos do rosto quando a puxou para mais perto. Então abaixou a boca, pausando apenas por um instante antes de clamar pela sua, como se para constatar o desejo espelhado nos olhos dela. O beijo foi instantaneamente profundo, instantaneamente intenso.

Ela só podia ser tola... tola para acreditar que poderia se convencer a não se apaixonar por ele. Tola por pensar que a razão tinha alguma coisa a ver com o coração.

Quando Harry a afastou de si, Hermione pressionou o rosto contra o peito largo, deixando seus braços enlaçarem a cintura dele. A hesitação de Harry foi quase breve demais para ser medida, antes que a abraçasse forte. Ela sentiu os lábios dele em seus cabelos e suspirou de puro contentamento. As batidas do coração de Harry estavam firmes e rápidas em seu ouvido.

— Você disse alguma coisa? — murmurou ele.

— Hmm? Quando?

— Antes. — Os dedos másculos subiram para lhe massagear a nuca. Hermione tremeu de prazer enquanto tentava se lembrar do mundo antes que estivesse nos braços de Harry.

— Acho que perguntei se é possível ver o oceano no nível superior.

— Sim. — Novamente, ele levou as mãos ao rosto de Hermione a fim de incliná-la para um beijo longo e apaixonado. — É possível.

— Você me mostrará?

O toque em sua pele aumentou de pressão, e ela fechou os olhos em antecipação ao próximo beijo. Mas ele a afastou até que apenas as mãos de ambos estivessem se tocando.

— Depois do jantar.

Hermione, contente em olhá-lo, sorriu.

— Comeremos aqui?

— Eu detesto restaurantes — disse Harry, conduzindo-a em direção à cozinha.

— Um sentimento estranho para um homem que possui um.

— Vamos dizer que há momentos em que prefiro ambientes mais íntimos.

— Entendo. — Ele abriu a porta da cozinha, e Hermione olhou ao redor do cômodo eficiente feito em madeira e aço inoxidável. — E quem cozinhará desta vez?

— Nós dois — disse ele com facilidade e sorriu-lhe. — Como você gosta de seu bife?

Havia um encorpado vinho tinto para acompanhar a refeição que eles comeram a uma mesa de vidro. Uma dúzia de velas tremeluzia em um aparador atrás deles, presas em pequenos castiçais de latão. O humor de Hermione estava tão suave quanto o vinho que subia à sua cabeça. O homem diante de si a tinha na palma de sua mão. Quando ela se levantou para empilhar os pratos, ele lhe segurou o braço.

— Não agora. Há uma lua esta noite.

Sem hesitação, Hermione o acompanhou. Subiram a escada juntos, uma escadaria larga, sem tapete, que era dividida em duas seções por um hall. Harry a conduziu para o quarto, principal, o qual era dominado por uma grande cama com cabeceira e pés em latão. Havia longas portas de vidro que levavam a um passadiço. De lá, uma escada subia para o solário.

Hermione pôde ouvir as ondas antes de mover-se para o parapeito. Além da cerca viva, o mar estava turbulento. Água branca espumava contra a escuridão. A luz da lua estava fraca, mas era auxiliada pelo poder de incontáveis estrelas.

Ela respirou profundamente e se inclinou sobre o parapeito.

— É maravilhoso aqui. Eu nunca me canso de olhar para o oceano. — Houve um clique do isqueiro dele, e o tabaco se misturou prazerosamente com o aroma do mar.

— Você alguma vez pensa em viajar? Hermione movimentou os ombros, um gesto abrupto e impaciente.

— É claro, às vezes. Isso não é possível no momento.

Harry tragou a cigarrilha.

— Para onde você iria?

— Para onde eu iria? — repetiu ela.

— Sim, para onde iria, se pudesse? — A fumaça da cigarrilha subiu no ar e desapareceu. — Imagine, Mione. Você gosta de imaginar, não gosta?

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, deixando o vinho girar com seus pensamentos.

— Nova Orleans — murmurou ela. — Sempre quis conhecer Nova Orleans. E Paris. Quando eu era mais nova, costumava sonhar sobre estudar em Paris como os grandes artistas. — Hermione abriu os olhos novamente. — Você já esteve nestes lugares, suponho. Em Nova Orleans e em Paris?

— Sim, já estive.

— Como são?

Harry traçou a linha do maxilar dela com a ponta de um dedo antes de responder:

— Nova Orleans cheira ao rio e sofre intensamente com o calor do verão. Há música o tempo todo, de boates abertas e de músicos de rua. Tem movimento constante, como Nova York, porém num ritmo mais civilizado.

— E Paris? — insistiu Hermione, querendo ver seus desejos através dos olhos dele. — Fale-me sobre Paris.

— É uma cidade antiga e elegante, como uma mulher idosa magnífica. Não é muito limpa, mas isso nunca parece importar. É melhor na primavera; nada tem um aroma melhor do que Paris na primavera. Eu gostaria de levá-la a Paris. — Inesperadamente, ele pegou os cabelos de Hermione na mão. Seus olhos eram intensos novamente e estavam fixos nos dela. — Eu gostaria de ver as emoções que você controla tanto serem extravasadas. Você nunca as restringiria em Paris.

— Eu não faço isso. — Alguma coisa mais que o vinho começou a fazer a cabeça de Hermione girar.

Ele jogou a cigarrilha por sobre o balaústre, então sua mão livre foi para a cintura dela para pressionar-lhe o corpo contra o seu.

— Não faz? — Havia uma nota de impaciência na voz de Harry quando começou a deslizar o casaco pelos ombros de Hermione. — Você tem paixão, mas a reprime.

Esta paixão extravasa no seu trabalho, mas mesmo isso é mantido preso num estúdio.  
Quando eu a beijo, posso sentir sua paixão lutando para subir à superfície.

Ele liberou seus braços do casaco e o colocou sobre o parapeito. Lenta e deliberadamente, deslizou os dedos sobre a pele nua de Hermione, sentindo o calor da resposta.

— Um dia, esta paixão será libertada. Pretendo estar presente quando acontecer.

Harry desceu as alcinhas do vestido e substituiu-as com os seus lábios. Hermione não protestou contra os beijos percorrendo seus ombros e pescoço. A língua dele brincava de leve com sua pulsação quando a mão quente segurou-lhe o seio. Mas no momento que Harry a beijou, a gentileza desapareceu, e com isso a passividade dela. Desejo incitou desejo.

No momento em que ele lhe mordiscou o lábio, Hermione gemeu de prazer. A boca de Harry era ávida, explorando, enquanto as mãos começavam uma outra exploração. Ele deslizou o corpete do vestido até a cintura, murmurando com aprovação quando encontrou os seios nus rijos de excitação. Hermione permitiu os toques, deleitando-se nas ondas de prazer que percorriam seu corpo. Não tinha conhecimento para guiá-la, nenhuma experiência. O desejo regrava c o instinto seguia.

Ela deslizou os dedos ao longo da nuca de Harry, massageando a pele quente, deleitando-se na resposta que sentiu ao seu toque. Ali estava um prazer que nunca havia explorado. Deslizou as mãos para baixo do suéter dele numa jornada lenta, explorando. Sentiu os músculos dos ombros largos se retesarem enquanto suas mãos brincavam com eles.

A qualidade do beijo mudou de exigente para urgente. A paixão de Harry a inundava, misturando-se com a sua própria, até que o poder combinado fosse maior do que podia suportar. A dor veio de lugar nenhum e se espalhou por seu corpo com rapidez impressionante. Doía por ele. Desejo era uma dor ao mesmo tempo aguda e irresistível. Em rendição, em antecipação, Hermione balançou-se contra ele.

— Harry. — Sua voz era rouca. — Quero ficar com você esta noite.

Ela foi pressionada contra o corpo poderoso por um momento, apartada com tanta força que não havia espaço para respirar. Então, lentamente, o sentiu afrouxar o aperto. Segurando-a pelos ombros, Harry a fitou, os olhos escuros penetrando os seus. A respiração de Hermione estava irregular, tremores corriam ao longo de sua pele. Devagar, com mãos que mal a tocavam, ele deslizou o vestido de volta no lugar.

— Vou levá-la para casa agora.

O choque da rejeição a atingiu como um soco. Ela abriu a boca, tremendo, então a fechou de novo. Rapidamente, lutando contra as lágrimas que queriam ser libertadas, pegou seu casaco.

— Mione. — Ele estendeu o braço para lhe tocar os ombros, mas ela se afastou.

— Não. Não me toque. — As lágrimas estavam engrossando a voz de Hermione. Engoliu em seco. — Não vou ser acariciada na cabeça. Parece que entendi tudo errado.

— Você não entendeu nada errado — murmurou ele. — E não chore, por favor.

— Não tenho intenção de chorar — declarou ela. — Eu gostaria de ir para casa. — A mágoa estava nos olhos de Hermione, brilhando atrás das lágrimas que negava.

— Vamos conversar. — Harry lhe pegou a mão, mas ela a retirou.

— Oh, não. Não, não vamos. — Hermione endireitou os ombros e o olhou diretamente.  
— Nós jantamos... as coisas foram um pouco além do que deveriam ter ido. É simples assim, e acabou.

— Não é simples, nem acabou, Mione. — Harry lhe deu um outro olhar demorado. — Mas deixaremos esse assunto para uma outra hora.

Hermione se virou e desceu a escada.

_ XXX-XXX_

_Obrigada por estarem lendo essa fic.. e obrigada a __ por seu comentário.._

___Espero que gostem.  
Deixem seus comentários.  
Qualquer dúvida ou crítica é só falar._


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

_ XXX-XXX_

Parques de diversões perdem sua magia à luz do dia. Sujeira, pintura descascada e metal amassado aparecem. O que é brilhante e reluzente sob luzes artificiais, se torna comum à luz do sol. Apenas pessoas muito jovens ou com o coração muito jovem podem acreditar em magia quando diante da realidade.

Hermione sabia que seu avô era persistentemente jovem. Ela o amava por isso. Com carinho, observou-o supervisionar os reparos no castelo assombrado. Os fantasmas dele, pensou com um sorriso, eram importantes para Pop. Hermione andou ao lado da trilha, evitando seus próprios fantasmas ao longo do caminho. Fazia dez dias desde que Pop tinha lhe contado dos problemas sobre os reparos. Dez dias desde que ela vira Harry. Afastando tais pensamentos da cabeça, se concentrou em sua própria realidade... seu avô e o parque deles. Era madura o bastante para saber o que era real e o que era fantasia.

— Olá — chamou ela de trás de Pop.

— Como as coisas estão indo?

Pop se virou ao som de sua voz, e o sorriso era largo.

— Muito bem, Hermione. — O som dos reparos ecoava ao redor das palavras. — Mais rápido do que pensei que seria. Estaremos funcionando antes do feriado da Páscoa. —

Ele passou um braço ao redor dos ombros da neta e apertou um deles.

— Os brinquedos menores já estão em ordem. E quanto a você?

Ela não protestou quando ele começou a conduzi-la para fora.

— O que quanto a mim? — replicou Hermione.

O súbito brilho da luz do sol a fez piscar. O dia de primavera tinha todo o calor do verão.

— Você está com uma expressão triste nos olhos há mais de uma semana. — Pop esfregou o braço contra o ombro dela, como se para aquecê-la, apesar da força do sol.

— Sabe que não consegue esconder coisas de mim, Hermione. Eu a conheço muito bem.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, querendo escolher as palavras com cuidado.

— Eu não estava tentando esconder nada, Pop. — Hermione deu de ombros, virando-se para observar os homens trabalhando na montanha-russa. — É só que a questão não é importante o suficiente para ser abordada. Quanto tempo levará o conserto da montanha-russa?

— Importante o suficiente para deixá-la infeliz — replicou ele, ignorando a tentativa de evasão de Hermione. — Isso é muito importante para mim. Você não ficou velha demais para conversar comigo sobre seus problemas, ficou?

Ela o fitou com expressão escusatória.

— Oh, não, Pop, sempre posso conversar com você.

— Bem — disse ele simplesmente —, estou ouvindo.

— Cometi um erro, isso é tudo. — Hermione meneou a cabeça e teria se aproximado para inspecionar os trabalhadores se ele não a tivesse segurado com mão firme.

— Hermione. — Pop colocou ambas as mãos nos ombros dela e a olhou fixamente.

Uma vez que eram quase da mesma altura, os olhos dos dois ficaram no mesmo nível.

— Vou lhe fazer uma pergunta direta — continuou. — Você está apaixonada por ele?

— Não — negou ela rapidamente. Pop arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Vejo que não precisei mencionar nenhum nome.

Hermione parou por um momento. Tinha esquecido o quanto seu avô podia ser perspicaz.

— Pensei que estivesse — disse mais cuidadosamente. — Estava enganada.

— Então por que está tão infeliz?

— Pop, por favor. — Ela tentou se afastar, mas novamente as mãos grandes a seguraram com firmeza.

— Você sempre me deu respostas diretas, Mione, mesmo quando tive de arrancá-las de você.

Hermione suspirou, sabendo que respostas evasivas e meias-verdades eram inúteis quando ele estava naquele humor.

— Tudo bem. Sim, estou apaixonada por ele, mas isso não importa.

— Não é uma declaração muito inteligente para uma garota brilhante como você — murmurou ele num tom gentil de desaprovação. Hermione deu de ombros. — Pode me explicar por que estar apaixonada não importa? — incentivou.

— Bem, certamente não dá certo se meu amor não é correspondido — murmurou Hermione.

— Quem disse que não é? — perguntou Pop com a voz tão indignada que ela sentiu algum alívio da dor.

— Pop. — A expressão de Hermione se suavizou. — Só porque você me ama, não significa que todo mundo me ama.

— O que a faz ter tanta certeza que ele não a ama? — argumentou seu avô. — Perguntou a ele?

— Não. — Hermione estava tão atônita que quase riu daquela ideia.

— Por que não? As coisas são mais simples dessa forma.

Hermione respirou profundamente, esperando fazê-lo entender.

— Harry Potter não é homem de se apaixonar por uma mulher. Não seriamente. E com certeza, não por alguém como eu. — O gesto amplo que ela fez com as mãos foi uma tentativa de aprimorar uma explicação que sabia estar longe de ser adequada. — Ele já esteve em Paris, mora em Nova York. Tem uma irmã chamada Jessica.

— Isso esclarece as coisas — zombou Pop e Hermione emitiu um rápido gemido de frustração.

— Nunca estive em lugar algum. — Ela passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos. — No verão, vejo milhões, literalmente milhões de pessoas, mas são todas transitórias. Não sei quem elas são. As únicas pessoas que conheço realmente são as que vivem aqui. O mais longe que já viajei foi para Charleston.

Pop acariciou seus cabelos.

— Eu a mantive muito perto de mim — murmurou ele. — Sempre disse a mim mesmo que haveria oportunidades futuras.

— Oh, não, Pop, eu não quis dizer dessa maneira. — Hermione o abraçou, enterrando o rosto no ombro dele. — Não pretendi que soasse dessa forma. Amo você, amo este lugar. Não mudaria nada. Isso foi horrível da minha parte.

Ele riu e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas. O aroma sutil do perfume de Hermione o fazia lembrar que ela não era mais uma garotinha, e sim uma mulher. Os anos tinham passado com incrível rapidez.

— Você nunca fez uma única coisa horrível na vida. Nós dois sabemos que quis conhecer um pouco do mundo, e sei que ficou por perto para manter um olho em mim. Oh, sim — disse ele, antecipando o protesto dela. — E fui egoísta o bastante para permitir isso.

— Você nunca fez nada egoísta — replicou Hermione e se afastou. — Eu só quis dizer que Harry e eu temos muito poucas experiências em comum. Com certeza, ele enxerga a vida de maneira diferente. Não tenho os mesmos tipos de conhecimento de Harry.

— Você sempre foi uma guerreira, pelo que recordo. — Pop meneou a cabeça com a expressão dela e suspirou. — Tudo bem, esqueceremos o assunto por um tempo. Você é muito teimosa.

— Inflexível — corrigiu ela, sorrindo novamente. — Esta é uma palavra melhor.

— Somente uma maneira sofisticada de dizer "teimosa". — Pop falou de modo áspero, mas seus olhos sorriam para a neta, — Por que não está no estúdio, em vez de andando num parque de diversões no meio do dia?

— O trabalho não estava indo muito bem — confessou Hermione, pensando no rosto semi-esculpido que a perseguia. — Além disso, sempre tive uma atração por parques de diversão. — Ela enganchou o braço no dele quando começaram a caminhar novamente.

— Bem, este estará em condições dentro de mais uma semana — disse Pop, olhando ao redor com satisfação. — Com sorte, teremos uma boa temporada, e poderemos pagar uma boa parte daqueles dez mil dólares.

— Talvez o banco nos envie alguns clientes de modo que eles possam receber seu dinheiro mais rápido — sugeriu Hermione, ouvindo o barulho do martelo contra madeira enquanto eles se aproximavam da montanha-russa.

— Oh, eu não peguei dinheiro emprestado do banco, peguei de... — Pop parou abruptamente. Com uma tosse e uma respiração ruidosa, se abaixou para amarrar o sapato.

— Você não pegou dinheiro emprestado do banco? — Perplexa, Hermione franziu o cenho para a cabeça branca. — Bem, onde conseguiu o dinheiro, então?

A resposta dele foi um murmúrio incompreensível.

— Você não conhece ninguém com tanto dinheiro — começou ela com meio-sorriso.

— Onde... — O sorriso desapareceu. — Não, não, você não fez isso. — Mesmo enquanto negava, Hermione sabia que aquilo tinha de ser verdade. — Você aceitou dinheiro dele?

— Bem, Hermione, não era para você saber disso. — A agonia se revelou nos olhos de

Pop, enquanto a voz parecia enfraquecer.

— Ele não queria que você soubesse.

— Por quê? — ela exigiu saber. — Por que você fez isso?

— A situação praticamente aconteceu, Mione. — Pop estendeu a mão para dar um tapinha na dela, do seu jeito antigo e suave. — Harry estava aqui, eu estava lhe contando sobre os reparos e que iria pedir um empréstimo, e ele ofereceu. Pareceu-me a solução perfeita. — Pop manuseou o cadarço o sapato nervosamente. — Os bancos fazem muitas perguntas, e levam muito tempo com a papelada. Harry não está me cobrando quase nada de juros. Pensei que você ficaria feliz com isso... — Ele parou.

— Está tudo escrito? — perguntou ela, mortalmente calma.

— É claro. — Pop assumiu um ar levemente magoado. — Harry disse que isso não era necessário, mas eu sei como você é, então providenciei os papéis, tudo legalmente.

— Não era necessário — repetiu ela suavemente. — E o que você usou como garantia?

— O parque, naturalmente.

— Naturalmente — repetiu Hermione, sentindo pura fúria na única palavra. — Aposto que ele adorou isso.

— Agora, não se preocupe, Hermione. Tudo está dando certo. Os reparos estão indo bem, e vamos abrir o parque na data certa. Além disso — acrescentou com um suspiro

— você nem mesmo deveria saber disso. Harry queria dessa forma.

— Oh, tenho certeza que queria — disse ela amargamente. — Tenho certeza que sim.

Virando-se, Hermione saiu andando. Pop a observou desaparecer de vista, então endireitou o corpo. Sua neta tinha um temperamento terrível quando dava vazão aos sentimentos. Esfregando as mãos, ele sorriu. Aquilo, decidiu, satisfeito com sua própria manobra, deveria instigar algo.

Hermione parou a moto na entrada da casa de Harry, então desligou o motor. Tirou o capacete e o prendeu no guidão. Ele não ia, determinou-se, se safar daquilo.

Atravessando o gramado, andou para a porta da frente. A batida foi forte, mas ainda assim, não produziu resposta. Hermione enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e fez uma careta. Sua moto estava parada atrás do Porsche preto dele. Ignorando amenidades, ela tentou a maçaneta. Quando esta girou, Hermione não hesitou. Abriu a porta e entrou.

A casa estava silenciosa. O instinto lhe disse imediatamente que não havia ninguém lá dentro. Ainda assim, andou ao longo da sala, procurando por sinais de Harry.

Um relógio de pulso, fino e de ouro, estava jogado sobre a prateleira de vidro da estante. Uma câmera fotográfica estava sobre a mesinha de centro, a parte de trás aberta e sem filme. Havia um par de tênis gastos embaixo do sofá. Um volume de John Cheever jazia ao lado dos tênis.

Abruptamente, percebeu o que havia feito. Intrometera-se onde não tinha o direito. Sentia-se tanto desconfortável quanto fascinada. Um cinzeiro continha a ponta de uma cigarrilha. Após uma breve luta com sua consciência, Hermione foi em direção à cozinha. Não estava espionando, disse a si mesma, apenas se certificando de que ele não estava em casa. Afinal de contas, o carro de Harry estava lá e a porta se encontrara aberta.

Havia uma xícara na pia e meio pote de café sobre o fogão. Ele tinha derramado algo em cima do balcão e não se importara em limpar. Hermione reprimiu um movimento instintivo de pegar um pano de prato. Quando se virou para partir, um barulho mecânico do lado de fora lhe chamou a atenção. Foi até a janela e o viu.

Ele estava vindo do lado sul do gramado, andando atrás de um cortador de grama elétrico. Estava nu da cintura para cima, com um jeans justo e baixo nos quadris. Era bronzeado, um tom de pele profundamente dourado, que agora brilhava com o esforço do trabalho braçal. Ela admirou os músculos dos braços fortes e das costas.

Afastando-se da janela de maneira abrupta, saiu pela porta da cozinha e atravessou o gramado apressadamente.

A agitação do movimento e um brilho vermelho prenderam os olhos dele. Harry viu Hermione andando em sua direção, vestida de jeans e camisa vermelha. Estreitando os olhos contra o sol, passou uma das mãos sobre a testa suada. Então se abaixou e desligou o cortador de grama quando ela chegou mais perto.

— Olá, Mione — disse ele levemente, mas seus olhos não eram casuais.

— Você é muito ousado, Potter — começou ela. — Mas nem eu mesma pensaria que se aproveitaria de um velho confiável.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e encostou-se contra o cabo do cortador de grama.

— Mais uma vez, esclareça.

— Você é o tipo que se mete nos negócios das pessoas — continuou Hermione. — Tinha de estar no parque, tinha de fazer uma oferta magnânima com sua pequena pilha de dinheiro.

— Ah, um vislumbre de claridade. — Ele alongou as costas. — Não pensei que você ficaria radiante pelo fato de o dinheiro ter vindo de mim. Parece que estava certo.

— Você sabia que eu nunca permitiria isso — declarou ela.

— Não acredito que eu tenha considerado o fato. — Harry inclinou-se sobre o cortador de grama novamente, mas não havia nada tranquilo no gesto. — Você não dirige a vida de Pop, pelo que vi, Hermione, e certamente não dirige a minha.

Ela fez o possível para manter o tom de voz calmo.

— Tenho um grande interesse no parque e em tudo que pertence a ele.

— Ótimo, então você deveria ficar satisfeita por ter dinheiro para os reparos rapidamente, com uma taxa baixa de juros. — O tom de Harry era frio, e de um homem de negócios.

— Por quê? — ela exigiu saber. — Por que nos emprestou dinheiro?

Harry falou após um longo momento de silêncio:

— Não lhe devo nenhuma explicação.

— Então eu lhe darei uma — disse Hermione. Havia paixão em sua voz. — Você viu a oportunidade e a agarrou. Suponho que é isso que as pessoas fazem no seu tipo de mundo. Apossam-se, sem a menor consideração com as pessoas envolvidas.

— Talvez eu esteja confuso. — Os olhos de Harry estavam sérios, opacos e ilegíveis. A voz combinava com eles. — Tive a impressão de que dei alguma coisa.

— Emprestou alguma coisa — corrigiu Hermione. — Tendo o parque como garantia.

— Se este é o problema, entenda-se com o seu avô. — Harry se abaixou, alcançando o fio para ligar o cortador de grama novamente.

— Você não tinha o direito de se aproveitar de Pop. Ele confia em todo mundo.

Harry largou o fio de novo com um movimento brusco.

— Uma pena que isso não seja uma qualidade herdada.

— Não tenho motivo para confiar em você.

— E, aparentemente, todos os motivos para desconfiar de mim desde o primeiro momento. — Os olhos dele haviam se estreitado em especulação. — Isso é só comigo, ou uma antipatia geral em relação aos homens?

Ela se recusou a honrar a pergunta com uma resposta.

— Você quer o parque — começou Hermione.

— Sim, e deixei isso claro desde o princípio. — Harry empurrou o cortador de grama de lado, de modo que não houvesse obstáculos entre os dois. — Ainda pretendo obtê-lo, mas não preciso jogar sujo para conseguir isso. Ainda pretendo ter você. — Hermione deu um passo atrás, mas ele foi muito rápido. Dedos fortes se curvaram ao redor do braço dela. — Talvez eu tenha cometido um erro, liberando-a na outra noite.

— Você não me queria. Isso é só um jogo.

— Eu não queria você? — Ela fez uma outra tentativa rápida para se afastar e fracassou. — Não, tem razão, eu não a queria. — Harry a puxou contra si e capturou lhe a boca na sua. A mente de Hermione pareceu girar em choque.

— Eu não quero você. — Antes que ela pudesse falar, a boca sensual tomou a sua novamente. Havia uma ponta de brutalidade que Harry nunca lhe mostrara antes. — Como eu não a tenho desejado há dias — acrescentou, inclinando-a para o chão.

— Não — disse Hermione assustada. — Não faça isso. — Mas os lábios sensuais a estavam silenciando mais uma vez.

Não havia nenhuma da persuasão provocativa que ele tinha lhe mostrado antes, nenhuma leve arrogância. Aquelas eram exigências primitivas, incitando respostas primitivas de Hermione. Ele tomaria o que quisesse, do seu jeito. Harry lhe roubou beijos, carícias, enquanto buscava por mais. Então os lábios dele deixaram os seus, traçando uma jornada pelo pescoço delicado, antes de descerem mais. Hermione sentiu que estava sufocando, o corpo em chamas. Sua respiração estava presa nos pulmões, emergindo em gemidos curtos e rápidos. Os dedos quentes e longos percorriam uma trilha por sua pele trêmula.

Ele deslizou o polegar sobre o mamilo de Hermione, fazendo movimentos circulares, até que ela estava além do medo, além da razão. Harry a beijou de novo, com ardor, com desespero. Ela murmurou palavras inteligíveis, agarrando-se a ele enquanto seu corpo tremia com ondas de desejo.

Harry ergueu a cabeça, e a respiração era quente e irregular no rosto dela. Hermione abriu as pálpebras, revelando olhos deslumbrados pela paixão, pesados com desejo. Silenciosamente, tremeu. Se pudesse falar naquele momento, teria dito que o amava. Não havia orgulho em seu ser, nem vergonha, apenas um desejo devastador e um amor que era dolorido em sua força.

— Este não é o lugar para você. — A voz de Harry era rouca quando rolou sobre as costas. Eles ficaram deitados ali por um momento, lado a lado, sem se tocarem. — E esta não é a maneira certa.

A mente de Hermione estava nublada, e o sangue pulsando nas veias.

— Harry — conseguiu murmurar o nome dele e esforçou-se para se sentar. Os olhos acinzentados lhe percorreram o corpo, então subiram lentamente para focar no seu rosto, que estava vermelho e com uma expressão consciente. Ela queria tocá-lo, mas estava com medo.

Por um momento, apenas se entreolharam.

— Eu a machuquei? Ela meneou a cabeça em negação. Seu corpo doía de desejo.

— Vá para casa, então. — Harry se levantou, dando-lhe um último olhar breve. Virando-se, deixou-a.

Hermione ouviu a porta da cozinha sendo batida.

_ XXX-XXX_

_Oiiiiiii espero que estejam gostando.._

_Obrigada Mrs. Granger Potter e Brena por seus comentarios, que bom que vc se juntou a nós Brenda, nossa mais nova leitora.. kkkkkkkkk_

_Espero que gostem.  
Deixem seus comentários.  
Qualquer dúvida ou crítica é só falar._


End file.
